SSB: Road to Smashers
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Pursuing Ganondorf, Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud found themselves in a Smash World where everything was different from what they remember. Now they have to gather up the other heroes of each world to stop Ganondorf and Bowserdorf's plans of conquest. Rated M for some nudity on some characters.
1. Parallel Mushroom Kingdom?

A/N: Hi everyone. It has been a long time. It's time for a new story I will make. I also like to thank LiquidPhazon who helped me with the grammar and spelling mistakes. I do hope you would enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Parallel Mushroom Kingdom?

"Hurry everyone-a, hurry!" Mario called as he, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, Fox, Ryu, Cloud, Megaman, Pac-Man, Sonic, Donkey Kong and the rest of the Smashers heroes ran up the stairs of the Smash Mansion towards the Villain's tower.

Once again, the evil Ganondorf had hatched another scheme to rule the world along with Bowser, Mewtwo, King Dedede and Wolf and this time, it sounded serious.

"Can he really do something like this?" Panted Ness as they climbed a set of stairs.

"You mean make a parallel universe portal, then yes he can and who knows what he would plot?" Said Sonic, knowing that Eggman done something like this beforehand.

"How could he do that?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know." Link had to admit as he dashed beside Mario, before saying, his tone full of seriousness and worry. "But we've got to hurry. According to Master Hand, if it goes off then the whole universe could be in peril."

"We're almost there." Fox called out as his teammates, Falco and Krystal ran by him.

"Whatever they are planning, we'll be ready!" Pac Man called.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf waited as Mewtwo finished off the last touches needed for the portal to be ready as Bowser, Wolf and the other villains watched.

"Is it almost finished yet, Mewtwo?" Ganondorf asked.

Mewtwo emerged from the bottom of the machine and replied. "It is finished, my lord. It should be ready now."

"With this, you can bring an army of evil and crush the heroes once and for all, Ganondorf" Bowser said, letting out a dark chuckle/small roar.

"Excellent. Fire it up!" Ganondorf ordered.

Suddenly, the door broke down and all of the heroes charged in getting the villains' attention.

"Ganondorf, stop!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"You're gonna put everyone in grave danger!" Toon Link warned.

Ganondorf cackled. "So good to see you all come. But it's too late. Our portal device is just finished."

Bowser Junior pressed the on button and the portal opened up.

"Now watch as I bring an army of unspeakable evil through this portal and help me conquer this pitiful planet!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Not if we can help it!" Cloud shouted as he, Link, Ryu and Mario charged at Ganondorf, leapt up and pushed him towards the portal.

But as they did that, Ganondorf, Cloud, Ryu, Link and Mario fell into the portal and disappeared as the portal closed after them.

"MARIO!" Peach, Luigi and Yoshi shouted in worry

"LINK!" Zelda, Toon Link and Fox shouted in worry.

"RYU!" Megaman shouted in alarm to see his fellow Capcom ally disappear.

"CLOUD!" Bayonetta shouted shocked to see the Square Enix hero gone.

"What have you villains done?" Lucario snapped, while Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja and Jigglypuff snarled at Mewtwo.

"I don't know. The portal was supposed to bring someone out, not bring people in." Mewtwo replied, before he told his enemies. "Thanks to your meddling, we now lost Master Ganondorf."

"That's the good news but we lost Cloud, Mario, Link and Ryu too" Shulk said, before he collapsed to his knees and slammed his left fist into the ground.

"Damn it! I should have seen this coming!" He said, scolding himself as he looked at the Monado.

"It's not your fault, Shulk" Lucas tried to cheer him up, making Riki reply. "New Hom Hom friend is right. Shulk shouldn't blame problem on himself."

"But still, with Mario and Link out of the way." Bowser began as he made his approach to Peach, Daisy and Rosalina, only for Marth, Roy and Ike to block his path with their swords.

"You're not planning anything until you get Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu back!" Ike snarled as Lucina, Robin and Corrin had their blades aimed at Bowser JR, Wario and Waluigi so the three wouldn't try anything.

Bowser snarled but then looks disappointed.

"Right. I try to work on this computer. We gotta bring them back." Samus said as she headed for a computer to the machine, using her Power Suit to hack her way in as the Pokemon, Yoshi and Kirby watched.

"Right, while we keep an eye on them." Snake said as he and the other heroes kept an eye on Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Meta Ridley, Mumkhar (whom he had been forced to disable his Mechon body, as well as severing his link to Metal Face), Mewtwo, King Dedede, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings and Wolf so they don't escape.

Peach and Zelda looked at the portal in worry about what had happened to their beloved heroes and knew they would also need to contact Tifa and Chun Li and tell them to come as well.

Meanwhile…

It'd been a long time since Mario had a chance to open his eyes again as he found himself lying on the grass.

He sat up and looked around and found he was back in the Mushroom Kingdom for some reason.

"Huh? The Mushroom Kingdom? How'd I get a-here?" Mario asked, before he then heard a groan and saw Link, Cloud and Ryu getting up too.

Link looked around and saw Mario.

"Hey, Mario. This is the Mushroom Kingdom right?" Link asked.

"Looks-a like it" Mario said as he and Link got up, making Link then ask. "But how did we get here and where's Smash Mansion?"

"Well, Peach's Castle is not far from here so let's go and check it out!" Ryu said as he and Cloud rose, making the other three agree.

But as they hadn't walked so much as four paces when they got their first surprise.

"BULBLINS?!"

A hoard of Bulblins were seen around the area, marching around like soldiers.

"What are my enemies doing here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Link questioned.

"If you're asking me, I had no idea" Cloud said, just as Mario then noticed a block above them. "Aha. I bet we can get past these goons of Ganondorf's by hitting whatever in that block."

mario then hit the block, and to his surprise, a piece of Triforce appeared from it.

"The Triforce? What's that doing there?" Cloud asked.

Cautiously, Link then grabbed it and suddenly glowed, while a jingle appeared.

"A Triforce that gives us Power Star ability?" Link asked, surprised.

"That's odd but quick, use it to clear a path so we can get outta here." Ryu said.

Link took this instance and ran across the field defeating most of the Bulblins, while Mario, Ryu and Cloud ran behind him.

When they got through them all and in the clear, the effect died out and the four regrouped to talk.

"So Bulblins take the place of Koopas and Goombas right?" Link asked, trying to get this right.

"And Triforces replace Stars." Cloud added, before he stated. "I think something is very wrong here."

"And speaking of very wrong here, we made have made it to Princess Peach's castle but look at the window." Ryu said, looking up.

Mario and Link spun around, and sure enough, they were in front of Peach's Castle, expect a familiar hylian brown hair princess is seen in the middle of the building stained window.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!?"

"What is-a her design doing on the window?" Mario asked alarmed.

"No idea. But I am going to find out" Link said as they marched towards the castle.

But as soon he opened the doors, he was suddenly tackled and fell to the ground.

"Brother, you're back! Where have you been?"

He came to see who it was and to his surprise, it was Toon Link dressed in blue overalls and a green shirt and hat, hugging Link.

"Toon Link?" Ryu asked.

"Toon Link!?" Link sat up and seen his counterpart let go of him "Why are you dressed as Luigi and why did you call me brother?"

"Link, what're you talking about, big brother? Are you alright and why are you in Mario's clothes?" Toon Link asked as Link stood up and brushed off his tunic.

"Mario's clothes?" Link asked, before he stated. "These are my clothes!"

"And what do you mean by 'big brother'?" Cloud asked.

"Toon Link? Is that Link's voice I hear?" Asked a voice from above them.

"It is. He has returned, princess!" Toon Link called.

To Mario's, Cloud's, Ryu's and Link's surprise, Princess Zelda appeared at the top of the staircase, wearing Peach's dress and crown, smiling happily at Link.

"What is… going on here?" Ryu asked in confusion.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all got a good read.


	2. More Confusion

A/N: Here is the second chapter.

Chapter 2: More Confusion

"Oh Link, I'm so glad to see you." Zelda said in a tone which Peach would use.

"Zelda, why are you ruling the Mushroom Kingdom?" Link asked in confusion.

"Mushroom Kingdom? I think you mean Triforce Kingdom." Said a voice, making Link and the others turn to see Tetra, who was wearing Daisy's clothes and crown approach them.

"Triforce Kingdom!?" Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu all called together in shock as they looked around.

They saw most of the patterns were mostly Triforces, coins were replaced by Rupees, all looked shocked.

"Since when did this become the Triforce Kingdom?" Asked Mario in horror.

"It's always named like this." Came another voice and all turned to see Midna, in her Twili form, wearing Rosalina's clothing and crown.

"Midna? You're normal?" Link asked, stunned to see her again.

"Mother of all Lumas." Midna said as she petted the lumas on the head.

"Link, are you feeling ok? Did your last battle with Ganon damage your poor head?" Zelda asked in concern, putting a hand to Link's forehead, making him blush a little.

"He's fine." Cloud told them, before he asked. "But what happened to all of you?"

"Hehehe. I think you guys been in the sun for so long." Tetra giggled as Toon Link hugged her from behind.

"By the way... Hero of Hyrule, Mario. World Warrior Cloud and EX-SOLDIER Ryu. What are you all doing here?" Zelda then asked, which threw Mario and the others off by their strange titles.

"Hero of Hyrule?!" Mario gasped in surprise.

"Me? A World Warrior?" Cloud gasped as he found himself in Ryu's place, making Ryu ask. "I'm an EX-SOLDIER?"

"Why not go in the living room and we have a good chat." Suggested Toon Link, to which the others agreed.

A while later...

Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu were alone, waiting for the others to appear as they began to chat amongst themselves.

"So I'm in your place. I am not the mascot of Nintendo in this world am I?" Mario asked.

"Oh man. That means I'll do stupid party games and all that." Link moaned, making Mario then ask. "What do you mean? Your Skyloft self enjoyed Mario Kart."

"I rest my case." Link said bitterly.

"So in this world, I am in your place, trying to stop Sephiroth from destroying the Planet?" Ryu then asked as he looked at his gloves.

"And I take your place as a fighter looking for a worthy challenge." Cloud pointed out as he looked at his Buster Sword and then said. "This world is messed up in many ways."

"Erm... no" Mario said as he saw some albums. "Because look!"

In a photos they all saw Link in Mario's hat, red clothes and blue overalls along with Zelda, Toon Link, Tetra and Midna and then it showed Mario in Link's clothes, Peach in Zelda's clothes and Luigi dressed as Toon Link, along with Daisy in Tetra's clothes and a blue skinned imp-like Rosalina before them.

"Now this is confusing" Link said scratching his head.

"And look!" Cloud called as he saw himself in Cloud's SOLDIER's outfit along with Chun Li in Tifa's clothes, Guile in Barrett's, Sakura in Yuffie's, Blanka as Red XIII, Charlie in Vincent's clothes and Dhalsim in Cid's clothes. Smaller photos of Ken in Zack's clothes and Rose in Aerith's clothes… and a demonic looking Akuma in Sephiroth's clothes.

In another photo shows Cloud in Ryu's clothes, Tifa in Chun Li's, Zack in Ken's clothes, and the others in each other clothes while Sephiroth wears Akuma's clothes and an evil symbol on his back.

"I get it now." Ryu said, before he explained. "We're in a different world. That portal that Ganondorf opened led us to a different world where some of us have swapped places in forms of another."

"So that's why everyone seems so different." Link said, just before Zelda and Toon Link returned.

"Listen, we can worry about your conditions later but we have a problem." Zelda said, worried.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"We got a telepathic message from Peach. Bowserdorf has been summoning the other villains in this world and someone who looks like a human form of Ganon is with them too." Zelda told them.

"A human form of Ganon? Then Ganondorf is here too!" Link said suddenly as Cloud, Ryu and Mario glared.

"Ganondorf? Is that his name?" Asked Toon Link.

"Yes, and he's very dangerous. Listen, we need the other's help. And there's no doubt he is up to no good." Cloud told them

"Ganon isn't a problem because Link always rescues me." Zelda said with a smile, before she said in a worried tone. "But Bowserdorf is dangerous. He has the Star of Power while Peach has the Star of Wisdom and Mario has the Star of Courage."

"Then we need everyone here to get to Hyrule." Ryu said.

"I already called the ship of the Cronzos. They should be here to help us get to Hyrule." Tetra replied as she entered the room alongside Midna.

"Then let's wait for them to get here." Zelda said as Mario and Link then realised something.

"Stars in place of Triforces huh?" Link whispered.

"And who's Bowserdorf?" Asked Mario.

Meanwhile in the evil area

Ganondorf was face to face with a man similar to him, but he had red hair, green and brown-ish coloured armour.

"So you're suppose to be Bowser in my place as a human form of the great demon Bowser huh?" Ganondorf said, rubbing his chin.

"I am. I am Bowserdorf and you said you are the human form of Ganon in another world?" Asked Bowserdorf.

Behind Bowserdorf stood the pig form of Ganon who now wore a spiky blue shell, and sharp teeth. Wolf is seen wearing emo clothing, a no longer King Dedede who was purple rather then blue and somewhat thinner compared to his King counterpart, a pink like Mewtwo with a dark pink stomach and tail, Ghirahim who wore Bowser Jr's signature bandana with the drawn on mouth and a green cloak and an adult Bowser JR wearing Ghirahim's clothing. Also Wario was there, wearing Zant's clothing and had lost a few pounds, Waluigi wearing dark armour and also Sephiroth wearing Akuma's clothing, Rufus wearing M. Bison's clothing and Akuma wearing Sephiroth's clothing. Also was Pit who wore very dark evil clothes and has red eyes accompanied by Hades.

"Yes I am. I was to call you all to my world but thanks to Link, Mario, Cloud and Ryu, that I am here!" Ganondorf snarled.

"So the dog is also in your world?" Sephiroth asked as his aura glowed a Satsu No Hado glow.

"And that puppet too." Akuma said looking at his long sword.

Metal Face, who was being controlled by a new, unknown pilot then bent down to Bowserdorf and asked. "So my lord, shall we kill him?"

"No. I am curious about his world" Bowserdorf said as he held his hand and a star appeared with the top bit only glowing "Tell me. Is there the Star in your world?"

"There's many stars but there's only one Triforce." Ganondorf said showing him his Triforce of Power on his hand.

"Grr... Quit screwing with us and tell me how to kidnap Princess Zelda?" Ganon roared.

"Ganon! Silence!" Bowserdorf told him before he turned back to Ganondorf and asked. "So, your world is different from mine but yet we have the same ambition?"

"Indeed. If we join forces, we can rid ourselves of Mario, Link and the other so-called heroes." Ganondorf said, clenching his fist as he imagined crushing Link and finally killing the brat.

"Oh my, I love two Evil Kings plotting together." Mewtwo said sluttly as he rubbed his legs with his hands.

"Sorry about that. Our Mewtwo is also gay." Bowserdorf sighed, before he held his hand out, accepting Ganondorf's offer. "Very well, Ganondorf. We'll attack every part of the Smash World till we find your Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu and then we crush them."

Ganondorf cackled and took Bowserdorf's hand back, grasping it in a strong handshake. "Deal. But we may need my allies."

Back at the Triforce Kingdom

A huge ship landed outside of the yard, in which everyone ran out to check who it was.

"Whoa. I hope Samus is the same." Ryu whispered, hoping she was still an amazing fighter.

However two people, each in a Power Suit appeared, before both removed their helmets, revealing Samus' parents, which shocked Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu.

"Mr and Mrs Aran? I thought Ridley killed you along time ago." Mario said.

"Killed us? Hero of Hyrule, we killed Ridley." Said Mr. Aran, before stating. "That dino-brain was no match for us."

"But what about Samus?" Cloud then asked, worried she might have taken the fate of her parents and died at Ridley's hand.

"I tell you Bayonetta, I wish to see Ikey-poo too but he was too busy taking care of Palutena but mum and dad said we can go see him once we gather up everyone." Samus said as she then came out, not wearing her Power Suit or Zero suit, but was instead in a normal red dress, talking in a pink coloured mobile phone.

"Oh she doesn't fight but she does things every normal girl would do." Mrs Aran said, smiling proudly at her daughter, before she faced her allies and asked. "So Zelda, first up is Kongo Jungle right?"

"Yes, but first we need to wait for someone" Zelda replied.

"Here he comes now." Midna then said as a Yoshi egg hopped towards them.

"Yoshi? How did you get trapped in..." Mario asked, breaking the egg opened, which left him, Link and the others stunned to see Epona, with a Yoshi saddle on her back escape the egg.

"Epona!?" Link called out, highly confused and a little disturbed.

"Epona!" Epona cheered as she stuck out her tongue and licked Link's face.

"OK, ok, down girl" Link ordered and then he realised. "So... Epona is in Yoshi's place."

"Samus." Mrs Aran told Samus, causing her to tell Bayonetta she call back later as she then hung up.

"Say hello to your friends." Mrs Aran then said.

"Oh hey guys. You guys have a swap day or something?" Samus asked, noticing their switched clothing.

"Something like that." Ryu groaned, scratching his head in reply.

"Come on you guys. We've got worlds to save" Toon Link said, carrying his Poltergust 5000, making Tetra nod and say. "First up, Kongo Jungle to pick up Diddy and Donkey Kong and then Hyrule."

"I wonder if DK and Diddy are the same or different." Link whispered to Cloud.

"Who knows?" Cloud whispered back as they all got on board and closed the door.

"HEY! Hey wait for me!" Came a voice from the distance.

It was the alt world Mario-dressed Link, who watched as the ship flew away.

"Ah, Momma-Mia." Alt Link sighed.

"I better-a get to Hyrule and quick!" He then said, as he got into his Kart and drove after them.

A/N: Things are about to get more confusing soon.


	3. Kongo Jungle and Hyrule

A/N: Here we go, third chapter. Like to thank LiquidPhazon for checking it for me again.

Chapter 3: Kongo Jungle and Hyrule:

At Kongo Jungle, Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu went with Midna and Tetra as they looked around the jungle.

"It seems fine and normal at the moment." Mario commented as he looked around.

"So you hope both Donkey and Diddy Kong will help us?" Ryu asked Midna in which she replied. "Of course, they been protecting the jungle all the time from and all that."

Suddenly someone land in front of them, in which Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu were about to go in their fighting stances, only for Tetra to make them stop when she called out in a cheerful tone. "Hello, Diddy Kong. Long time no see."

However, to their surprise, Diddy Kong was a very strong ape.

Almost similar to Donkey Kong, only he wore his jacket zipped open to reveal his chest and his hat still.

He smiled and howl a jungle cry as he bang his fists on his chest, before a small chimpanzee then leapt down and on Diddy's muscular arm, however he wore a DK tie.

It was Donkey Kong in Diddy's place as he clapped his hands in the air. Diddy and Donkey Kong posed together.

'That's just... wrong.' Mario thought in a disgusted thought.

'Total role reversal.' Link thought as his eyes narrowed.

'Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong reverse roles in this world. It's almost... creepy' Ryu thought as he sweatdropped.

'Oh brother.' Cloud thought, as he had a feeling this would happen.

"Hey Diddy." Tetra said as he approached her, making her then say. "We're glad you saw us. Listen, we been told by Peach to meet her in Hyrule. Wanna tag along with us? There would be a banana banquet waiting for us."

Diddy gave a thumbs up and smiled, while Donkey cheered and chanted.

"Great! Welcome. We need your help badly." Tetra smiled.

Diddy nodded, but then he noticed Link and the others, to which both he and Diddy looked confused at their clothing and outfits.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"We are just as confused as you two are but maybe we can solve the mystery once we get to Hyrule." Midna told them in reply.

Diddy and Donkey nodded as they then headed back to the ship, as the others soon followed.

"You don't think Diddy and DK knew do you?" Link whispered to Mario.

"Who knows?" Mario replied, before they got on the ship and took off.

-After a long flight-

"Here we are." Mr. Aran said to Zelda as they saw Hyrule Castle in sight. "We've arrived in Hyrule."

"Thank you. Set us down in the courtyard." Zelda said, before saying. "Peach and the others are waiting for us."

As the ship landed near the courtyard, Princess Peach, in Zelda's clothing, Luigi in Toon Link's, Daisy in Tetra's and the imp Rosalina were waiting for them, as well as Yoshi who had hooves and Epona's saddle on his back.

Zelda, Toon Link, Tetra, Midna, Diddy, Donkey and Epona got off first, in which Peach smiled and greeted her friends.

"Zelda, I am glad to see you. It has been a long time" Peach said in a tone Zelda would use.

"It's great to see you too, Peach." Zelda smiled, just as Mario, Link, Ryu, Cloud, Mr and Mrs Aran and Samus got off.

"So you've got some bad news for us?" Mrs. Aran then asked, while Samus got back to talking on her phone again.

"I will tell you all but first we need to..." Peach began to say before she saw Mario and said in a pleased tone. "Oh, Mario! You got here fast. I just called you."

"Oh hey! You made it with Link, Ryu and Cloud too. Wait..." Luigi said, but stopped when he then noticed their clothing and asked. "Why are you all wearing each other's clothes?"

"What do you mean?" Mario asked back, shocked to see Luigi in Toon Link's clothes.

"Hmm... I do find it odd that you are in Link's clothes, Mario." Peach said as she put a hand to Mario's cheek and asked him. "Are you ok?"

"That what we know. Maybe they lost their memories of who they were and thought they are each other or something?" Midna guessed.

'Wrong but believe what you may.' Cloud thought in aggression.

"Hey guys!" An angry Rosalina then shouted as she then questioned. "How about we quit dilly-dallying and get to the point so I can get my body back to normal!?"

"Oh don't worry, Rosalina, we'll find a way to break your curse" Peach told her in a kind, caring and reassuring tone.

'Yeah. This Rosalina makes our Midna look like she needs therapy.' Link thought.

"I am guessing this has to do with Bowserdorf right?" Daisy then asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes. He has gathered his army of villains from each corner of the world to create some kind of portal or some sort They need three items, a powerful object, The power from the Star and the power of the goddess. And what's worse is that someone is helping them, someone not from this world." Peach replied in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Aran questioned, while Epona and Yoshi ran to the field to exercise.

"A man, similar to Bowserdorf that has a soul similar to Ganon is helping them do it." Peach replied.

"But who is this…?" Tetra began to ask before Link, Mario, Cloud and Ryu then called out. "Ganondorf!"

With their outburst, everyone looked at the four, before Zelda asked. "Ganondorf? Come to think of it. You did mention it before. Who is he? Do you know him?"

"Let's just say he's a dangerous man who is bent on world domination." Ryu said in reply.

"Like Bowserdorf? Is he after the Star as well?" Peach asked, very worried.

"He's mostly interested with the Triforce. And while he is similar to Bowserdorf, he is far more dangerous" Cloud replied in a serious tone.

"How'd you guys know? You meet him before?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe his appearance in this world made you four change, I guess." Daisy said, which caused Mario to ask, changing the subject. "So who are we up against?"

"One of them is Ganon for sure. He always tries to kidnap Princess Zelda but you always stop him, brother." Toon Link replied.

'That means Ganon is the role of Bowser in this world.' Mario thought.

"Then there's your enemy, Akuma." Peach said to Ryu. "You know, the one who tried to destroy the planet and took the life of Cammy and Ken?"

'What? Ken and Cammy are dead? Damn Akuma taking Sephiroth's role!' Ryu thought in anger as Cloud thought. 'Then those two must be Zack and Aerith in this world.'

"And the true demon of the Satsu No Hado, Sephiroth and the leader of Shadaloo, Rufus." Rosalina told them, making Cloud think 'Yep, Sephiroth got Akuma's role and Rufus' in M. Bison's.'

"Another is Mewtwo, who is a bit odd as he is always happy and a bit gay, though he only wants the humans to worship him." Said Tetra.

'Wow... Mewtwo's different in this world. If Pikachu were here, he'd be on the ground laughing.' Mario thought.

"Oh yeah and don't forget Hades and that dark angel of his, Pit." Samus said "He tried to kill Ikey and Palutena in the past."

'Pit is evil in this world? Then Ike must be in his role as Palutena's guardian' Link thought in surprise.

"Also there's Wario, Waluigi, Girhahrim, who is Bowserdorf's son, Bowser Jr, Wolf and Dedede." Peach then said, finishing the list of evils.

"There's also Metal Face. But we still have no idea who is controlling it." Zelda informed her allies, making Mario wonder how Shulk would react to this or what this world's Shulk was like.

"Quite a group." Toon Link commented, before he said worried. "But what could we do, there's too much!"

"Well we have to gather up every hero to have them help us in this fight." Mario then said.

Everyone looked at the four in surprise before Diddy patted Mario on the back, as it was a good idea to him.

"Of course. It's about time we all met." Zelda admitted, before she asked. "So who do you recommend?"

"Well Diddy and Donkey is two. Can you two and your daughter join us?" Link asked Mr and Mrs Aran.

"We're do whatever it takes to save the universe." Said Mr Aran in reply.

"And if you do have them, we could ask the Pokemon for help as well. Kirby, too. Maybe Star Fox. Marth, Ike, Roy, Lucina, Robin and Corrin as well." Mario added.

"We also need Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Snake, Shulk, Olimar..." Ryu began to say.

"Err... not Olimar. He and Dog Hunt are nasty hunters who hunt Pikmin. Get Captain Falcon because he always rescues Pikmin from him." Luigi spoke up.

"Err... alright." Link replied, unsure, but then said. "We would need Ness and Lucas too. And if we could visit the Street Fighter and Final Fantasy world, maybe some of Cloud and Ryu's friends might help."

"Excuse me?" Cloud asked, annoyed.

"That all sounds perfect." Zelda said "Also we need Samus' friend Bayonetta too, and I am sure Palutena can help as well."

"I am sure they all sounds like a great idea but some of them may or cannot fight but it is worth to ask them all." Peach said in a worried tone.

"Wait... you mentioned 'Star Fox'. Why add them?" Mr. Aran asked Mario, making Mario ask back. "Huh? Star Fox is a heroic team in this world right?"

"Oh they are, and the leader is Link's best friend too but... err... well, we'll go the Great Fox first and you shall see." Samus told them.

"OK?" Link asked, confused, before he then turned to Peach and asked her. "So, is that a plan?"

"It's agreed then. We all shall go to all worlds, recruit heroes and stand against Bowserdorf, this Ganondorf, and the other villains before they could finish their portal technology" Peach replied.

With the idea planned, Ryu asked. "So it's Lylat System first?"

"If you like but you might regret it. And then we'll go to Dreamland." Mrs Aran said in reply.

"Alright then, it's agreed. So let's go!" Rosalina said as they all boarded the ship, as did Yoshi and Epona, before Link closed the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Came a voice, but the ship took off as alt world Mario wearing Link's tunic and hat and Master Sword, had just arrived only to see them take off.

"What was that about? Princess Peach called me for something and then they just flew off." Alt Mario said.

"Mario!" Alt Mario turned to see ALT Link running to him.

"Oh, Link. What are you're doing here? I just saw you just about to leave on that ship and... wait. He was wearing my clothes." Alt Mario said, before he suddenly realised that he saw a glimpse of Link before the door closed.

"Me? In your clothes? What are you're talking about?" ALT Link asked.

"I saw you in my tunic and hat going into Mr Aran's ship and then flying off" ALT Mario said.

"Hmm... something's very-a wrong around here" ALT Link said, and then he turned around "Let's-a go!"

"Where are we're going?" Alt Mario asked.

"We're going to see Ryu and Cloud. Maybe they know" ALT Link said.

Alt Mario understood and nodded and then followed his ally.

A/N: OK everyone. Next chapter is where things would get really freaky. See ya all soon.


	4. NAKED Star Fox?

A/N: I hope you all like this so far and please if you can leave me a review on what could be progressed and all.

Chapter 4: NAKED Star Fox?!

As they flew into space on the Aran's ship, Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud were unsure on why everyone else was a bit edgy when mentioning Star Fox.

"So why did you hesitate when we speak of Star Fox?" Ryu asked Samus, making her ask in reply. "You four don't remember?"

"Well we know he and Link are friends" Mario said.

"That's true but even Link wouldn't upset Fox's feelings." Luigi said in reply, which confused Mario.

But before he could ask any further questions, Link called out as he looked out the window. "We are here in the Lylat System."

"Now all we have to do is find the Great Fox" Cloud finished.

"Well we're in luck." Mrs. Aran said as they saw the Great Fox approaching them.

But to Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu's confusion, there was another word in front of the logo of Star Fox on the ship, 'Naked Star Fox'.

"Why does it say 'Naked' on the side of the ship?" Mario questioned.

"You find out soon but whatever you do, don't go insulting their feelings or anything." Peach told them all.

"Err… Ok?" Link replied, just as confused as the ship then came into the main hangar of the Great Fox and landed.

But as soon as Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud stepped out first, two figures appeared before them.

"Oh hey, if it isn't Link and the others? How've you been?" Slippy smiled and waved as he and Peppy appeared.

But Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud suddenly freaked out suddenly as Slippy and Peppy had NO clothing on at all, in which Slippy's tubby body was seen to them and Peppy's old naked body was seen before them as well.

"S...Slippy… Peppy… how the…?!" Ryu wanted to say, before the others all got out and greeted them nicely. "Hi, Peppy. Slippy. Is Fox and Falco around?"

"Yes, they are with Krystal in the meeting room. We'll call them down." Peppy replied, before asking. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, we need their help as much as we can. We explain everything when you get them down." Midna said.

"OK then." Slippy replied as he then pressed his communicator button and began to talk. "Fox, can you, Krystal and Falco come down? We have guests and Link is among them too."

"We're on our way" Fox's voice called out.

Mario and Link continued to look gobsmacked as Ryu and Cloud got over their shock and whispered to Toon Link and Tetra.

"You mean the word naked means them with no clothes on?" Cloud whispered as Toon Link whispered back. "Yes. They have been like this ever since James McCloud, Fox's father, was still alive. So it's traditional for them so try not to upset them. We all got used to them doing it, eventually."

"Now that is weird." Ryu whispered.

"Ah, my dear friend, Link and my ally Mario. How are you my dear friends?" A voice then said, making them all look up to see Fox McCloud among them, with no clothing on at all, his naked body was seen.

His brownish fur and his creamy coloured chest and stomach and his cock and balls greeted them with happiness as he walked down the stairs.

Following them is Falco Lombardi, also naked with a red chest and stomach area with his cock and balls showing and Krystal also naked, with her white breasts and vagina seen as well.

Mario's eyes nearly popped out of his head in alarm and Link had a horrified look on his face, while Cloud and Ryu looked shocked too but tried to hide it from their faces.

"Hello Fox. We need your help with a serious matter" Zelda told them, smiling nicely.

"And what can we do to help?" Krystal smirked in reply.

"We need your help on defeating Bowserdorf again. He has summoned Wolf to do more dirty deeds again." Rosalina told them.

"See, Fox? I'd told you that emo boy would cause us trouble again" Falco told Fox with a smirk on his face.

"Even so, Falco, but even if it concerns my friends, the Naked Star Fox will always lend a helping hand, right my dear friend, Link?" Fox announced as he approached Link and kissed him on each cheek and then turned to head back, his huge bubble like butt shaking front of them.

"Everyone, shall we make our way to the command room for hearing your tale?" Fox asked, in which Link was horrified and speechless on what Fox did, while Mario's face went completely red.

"Yes, let's all go to the command room." Krystal said to the others "And maybe we can…"

"GARGH! WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!" Link and Mario roared in a fury as they were unable to hold back their embarrassment and shock any longer.

Fox and the others just looked at them confused.

"What is the matter, Link and Mario? You always don't mind me like this" Falco asked.

"It's alright, Fox. They may have lost their memories when they encountered this new foe while facing Bowserdorf." Tetra explained.

"Oh I see. Don't worry my dear friend, we help you remember us in no time. Now shall we?" Fox smiled as they all left, leaving Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu behind.

"YyyyyyuuuuuuCCCCCCKKKKKK! FOX KISSED ME… TWICE!" Link yelled, wiping his cheeks. "Yuck yuck, yuck! I've been kissed by a FURRY!"

"AND THEY'RE NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES! THIS WORLD IS INSANE!" Mario added.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you two do, but you've gotta remember this is a different world." Ryu spoke up.

"I guess we have to blame the fandom for the time they used Star Fox on the internet." Cloud pondered before saying "For the time being, we have to do our best not to let their nudity alarm us."

Link nodded uneasily and then said. "If our Fox and the others are here, they be puking in their buckets right about now."

-Back in the real Smash World-

"AAAcchhho!" Fox sneezed suddenly.

"Gesundheit." Falco said in reply.

"Fox, are you ok?" Krystal asked as everyone else was keeping an eye on the villains, while trying to fix the portal.

"Yeah, but I feel as if someone was talking about me." Fox said as he rubbed his nostrils with his index finger.

-Back in the alt Smash world-

The naked Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy and Peppy listened to everyone told them.

"So that emo Wolf is making some kind of portal to bring more bad guys here?" Falco asked and then commented. "Typical of Wolf to team up with Bowserdorf again."

"And you're saying because of this Ganondorf fellow cause Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud to forget who they are and dressed in each other's clothing?" Slippy asked.

"It's a theory on the heroes but it's true on what they are planning" Peach told them.

"No worries. We'd be glad to help" Krystal said happily.

"Well I am glad for you." Mario said in a forceful smile, trying not to let his rage consume him, while Link was doing the same.

"I am so glad you hired our service again, Link. Our life is not the same without you or me as a team." Fox grinned as he rose from his seat, causing Link to close his eyes and reply forcefully. "Yeah… you're welcome, Fox."

"And the Great Fox shall take you to each world ourselves. More space than your ship, no offense, Mr. Aran" Peppy said.

"None taken." Mr Aran said back, trying to keep a calm face.

"So where first?" Krystal then asked excitedly.

"Dreamland." Luigi replied.

Fox stood on the balcony of the throne room and leaned forward and called out. "Forward, team! To Dreamland!"

Of course his huge butt was shown in front of them as Link, Mario, Cloud and Ryu tried to avoid looking at it.

"That would give me nightmares forever" Mario whispered, making Link nod in agreement and reply. "Mr and Mrs. Aran were right. We will regret this at first."

"Still, the more heroes the better right?" Ryu advised them.

"I hope so." Cloud whispered as the Great Fox then took off towards Pop Star in it's hyperspace.

-At the dark realm-

"So what we need from your world is the power of the Goddess, some power from the Star and a powerful object?" Bowserdorf asked as Mewtwo and Wolf were seen making the teleporter.

"Yes. We know Palutena exists in your world so we should sent Pit to kidnap her and bring her to us." Ganondorf advised, to which Bowserdorf agreed.

"Tell me, other world master." Mewtwo cut in as he then asked. "So what am I like in your world?"

"The other you is cold-hearted, full of hatred and he hated humans and he swore vengeance on Pikachu for foiling his plans since Melee." Ganondorf told them.

"Wow. He sounds so dreamy and cool." Mewtwo swooned.

"Idiot." Bowserdorf snapped and then he turned to Ganon and asked. "Ganon. You know a powerful object in your world?"

"There is one. The Triforce Rod. It granted me the power of invincibility to last for as long as I wanted." Ganon replied.

"But yet you failed to destroy Link with it." Wolf said gloomily as Ganon snarled at him.

Suddenly, Dedede grabbed his hammer and walked across the room.

"Dedede, where are you're going?" Bowserdorf demanded.

"You all can go make your teleporter for all I care. I'm going to get my kingdom back with or without you!" Dedede snarled as he marched out.

"Humph. It's your funeral" Ganondorf smirked knowing for a fact the heroes will be there before him before he turned to Bowserdorf and asked. "Will this Triforce Rod be any good?"

"Of course. It's very powerful and it will make perfect use, I grant you that" Bowserdorf grinned evilly as he continued to go back to the plans.

Ganondorf grinned evilly too, knowing everything was going exactly to his plan.

A/N: What shocks await them in Dreamland? See ya soon.


	5. New ruler of Dreamland

Chapter 5: New ruler of Dreamland:

The Great Fox had approached Planet Pop Star, as Mr and Mrs Aran pointed it out.

"We're here. Pop Star. We're now land on Dreamland." Mr. Aran called.

"I wonder if Dreamland and how Dedede is…?" Ryu began to ask, but Falco cut in and told him. "Dedede? Oh he's no longer king of Dreamland. He stole food from them in the past but he was defeated and overthrown."

"Overthrown? By whom?" Link asked.

"Land just outside the kingdom and you'll see." Zelda replied as Krystal nodded to her command.

They then landed outside the greenlands of Dreamland, where once Mario and the others got out, they were surprised to see Dedede's kingdom was now majestic and beautiful, while there seemed to be a party going on there as was a celebration, in which cries and laughter were heard.

"Whoever is now ruling the kingdom has done a very good job." Mario commented as everyone soon exited the ship.

"We should make our way to the courtyard. Let's go." Peach told them, making her allies agree with her as they all followed her to the kingdom.

Making their way to the kingdom, they passed several celebrating citizens of Dreamland like Waddle Dees and more celebrating as a giant float was seen across the street.

At first Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu saw the float but didn't see who was on it when Knuckle Joe then called out. "Look, here comes our beloved ruler, King Kirby!"

"King Kirby!?" Cloud, Ryu, Link and Mario all cried together as they finally saw Kirby, who was sitting on the throne on the float, wearing a red king robe and a crown on his head, waving to his peers and holding his Star rod like a staff.

And waving and next to him was his queen, Ribbon the fairy, while Meta Knight was standing by him as Kirby's personal knight and guard.

"Kirby rules Dreamland?" Cloud asked Midna, making her nod and reply. "Of course. After Kirby came to Dreamland and defeated Dedede, the residents of Dreamland saw Kirby's good nature and then they overthrown Dedede and made Kirby their king."

"If the real Kirby is here, he'd be surprised as much as we are." Mario said to himself.

At last they made it to the courtyard as King Kirby and Queen Ribbon turned back to his peers with a happy smile and then spoke in his usual language, which Meta Knight translated. "My loyal friends and loved ones. It has been seven long glorious years since you made me your king. And now, as king, I will make you all as happy as you all can be."

The crowd cheered as did the alt world heroes, though Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu watched carefully.

Kirby spoke again and Meta Knight translated. "Also, I vow to protect you all from the tyranny of the former King, Dedede who wants this kingdom back and do all the horrid things he did before."

The crowd booed at Dedede's name and cheered more as they chanted. "Long live, King Kirby!"

"Come to think of it, our Dedede is not all bad. He is just misunderstood." Link whispered to Cloud, making Cloud nod, before he whispered back. "In this world, I bet he's pretty much evil."

But while Link and Cloud were conversing, Mario and Ryu spotted on the roofs, the thin and nasty form of Dedede on the building, holding a plunger, before noticing a bomb underneath Kirby's throne.

"A bomb!" Mario whispered to the others. "Dedede's planning to blow Kirby up."

"We've got to stop him. Ryu, Cloud, go stop Dedede. Mario and I will help the new king." Link whispered, making the others nod as they then rushed off, making sure not to raise any alarms or cause a panic.

As Cloud and Ryu climbed to the roof, Mario and Link made their way to the courtyard.

"And thus, tonight. We shall hold a feast!" Meta Knight then translated for Kirby as Link and Mario finally reached them. "And all of you shall join us in the year of…"

"Kirby! Get off the chair!" Mario quickly called in warning as he and Link got in front of them, before Link told them. "Dedede planted a bomb on your chair!"

Meta Knight looked down and saw the bomb, making him yell out. "He's right! Your majesty! Jump off!"

"Too late!" Dedede called from the roof, making everyone turn to see he was about to pull down the plunger and blow Kirby to smoldering pieces. "Goodbye, King Kirby!"

"You're the one who's too late!" A voice stated from behind Dedede, making him spin around and was uppercutted by Ryu's Sho-Ryu-Ken, causing him to drop the plunger, which allowed Cloud to then slice the wire with his Blade Beam, stopping the bomb's connection.

"Whoa. How did Dedede get here?" Fox asked in surprise.

Mario pulled out the bomb from beneath Kirby's throne and disconnected the wires.

"There. It's been diffused." he said, making Kirby smile and bow in gratitude to the heroes, while Cloud and Ryu grabbed Dedede and brought him before Kirby, causing everyone to glare at him.

"Dedede, once again you tried to assassinate our king." Meta Knight snarled. "And once again you failed. Why don't you just give up?"

"Never! I've would've gotten away with it too if there weren't for these meddlers!" Dedede snarled.

Suddenly Dedede was greeted by the tip of Link's Master Sword and Cloud's Buster Sword, before Link then questioned/demanded. "Alright, Dedede. We know you're with Bowserdorf and Ganondorf. Where are they now? Answer!"

"I may be beaten but Bowserdorf's plan to make a new portal cannot be stopped! All we need to do is kidnap the goddess, Palutena and get a hold of the Star and the Triforce Rod and then it all be ready for your deaths!" Dedede stated in reply.

"The Triforce Rod? He's after that too?!" Toon Link gasped in horror.

"And Ike and Palutena's in danger too?" Samus added in alarm.

"Yes, you fools. Pit's out to kidnap her as we speak along with his lord, Hades!" Dedede told them. "And Mario and Peach holds the Star of Courage and Wisdom so when the time comes, they will take your powers!"

"You're the fool, Dedede!" Mario snarled as he and Ryu punched him in the face, while Cloud and Link pressed their swords closer to his throat.

"Where? Where are they now?!" Mario demanded.

"Mario, calm down." Peach told him, her tone full of worry as she then said. "I've never seen you four so angry."

'I see.' Dedede thought. 'These four must have come from Ganondorf's world.' and then he said "They are hiding in the dark realm. Building the portal to bring the villains from Ganondorf's world from there to here. Then we overtake each one of your worlds, one world at a time."

Kirby spoke in anger, making Meta Knight translate. "Whatever Bowserdorf, Ganon and this Ganondorf are planning, they cannot do that. They would unbalance the dimensions. Take Dedede to the dungeon! We decide his fate later!"

As the guards took Dedede away, Kirby turned to Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu as the other heroes went up to them and spoke, in which Meta Knight translated "The king thanks you for saving his life, and if Bowserdorf and Ganon are planning something, then we have to work together to stop them. But who is this Ganondorf and why are you four dressed in each other's clothing?"

"Ganondorf is from a different world. It's his appearance which must have affected my poor Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu to act so differently. We need your and Meta Knight's help, your majesty. We have to locate the other heroes and stop them." Peach told them in reply.

After hearing their dilemma, Kirby nodded in agreement as he agreed to help, before he then told Ribbon something and kissed her on the cheek, making Ribbon nod in sincerity.

"The king has to attend to a more serious matter, but don't worry everyone we'll be back. Ribbon will look after you all in the meantime. But pray for our universe's safety as we shall return safe and sound." Meta Knight called to the crowd, making the crowd cheer again as Kirby and Meta Knight then joined the heroes and left the kingdom.

But as soon as they approached the Great Fox, Samus stopped.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Aran asked her daughter, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"I am worried about Ike! If Pit and Hades are heading for Palutena's temple and are attempting to kidnap the Goddess, I fear Ike might be in trouble." Samus said in reply.

"We all are." Fox replied, before asking. "So shall we head over to Palutena's temple?"

"Yes, at the double. There's isn't much time." Ryu said as everyone boarded, expect for Zelda, causing Mario, Peach and Link to stop too and look at her.

"Is about the Triforce Rod?" Link asked.

"Yes. It's a powerful artifact that holds the Triforce Kingdom's stability. If they get their hands on it." Zelda said, concerned.

"Don't worry. Once we find all the heroes, we'll head back to Triforce Kingdom and make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands." Peach told her with a kind and caring smile.

"I guess she meant the Triforce Kingdom's answer to the Mushroom Kingdom's Star Rod." Link whispered to Mario.  
"Yes. Oh, I hope we're not too late to stop Pit!" Mario replied in worry as everyone climbed on board, before the Great Fox then dashed off to the next world to help Ike and Palutena against Pit and Hades.


	6. War of the Gods and Mechons

A/N: Like to thank LiquidPhazon on this cause I have no knowledge on Xenoblade whatsoever.

Chapter 6: War of the Gods and Mechons:

As the others finally arrived at Palutena's world they saw it was about to be overrun by huge Mechons heading towards the temple.

"Mechons?" Cloud said, before he guessed. "Hades must have asked them to help."

"If the Mechons are here, then so is Metal Face." Luigi said, before he then pointed out the window.

"Look! There it is and Hades heading towards Palutena's throne room!" He called, makin everyone turned in horror to see Hades flying to the top, while Metal Face was stabbing his claws into the wall, climbing up the building.

"Someone has to go to Palutena and save her." The naked Fox said concerned.

"Me, Mario, Link and Cloud will go." Ryu told them, before instructing. "You all just focus on the Mechons and help Palutena's army."

"I'm coming with you." Samus spoke up, before admitting. "I am concerned about Ike!"

"Be careful!" Zelda called after them as they all ran off to the temple.

-At Palutena's throne room-

"It has been a long time, Lady Palutena" Hades grinned nastily as he, the evil version of Pit and Metal Face stood before Palutena, who was sitting on her throne.

"I knew you'd all be here, Hades. And I know what Bowserdorf is planning. What makes you think I'd allow you to capture me?" Palutena asked, glaring at her enemies.

"Because you will get to see your allies fall to my Mechon army." Metal Face said in a wicked tone, as he then announced. "Watch them as they fall to our mighty power!"

"You Mechons may be powerful but we will never give up!" Palutena said, before facing Pit.

"Pit… you were a good person. Why did you go over to Hades?" She asked him.

"Because I want power. Power to slay a Goddess and help Lord Hades rule this world." Pit replied in a dark tone as he took out his dark Celestial Blades.

"Not today, Pit!" A voice suddenly yelled, making the three villains turn to see Ike land before them, only this Ike wore white armour, still wore his green headband and held his Ragnell sword proudly.

But the most noticeable change to this Ike was he had angel white wings.

"Ike!" Palutena said, happy to see her ally, who stood in front of Pit, ready to protect the Goddess.

"You're just a fallen angel. I won't let you harm Lady Palutena!" Ike stated.

"That's fine by me. Because now I can finally kill you, Ike. I am tired of your interference." Pit said as he flew at Ike.

Ike blocked his blades with his sword and then locked blades as they clashed several times.

"Keep him busy, Pitty. Just buy us time so we can capture Palutena" Hades called out, making Palutena say in reply as she rose from her throne. "Don't count me out yet. I am ready to fight too."

"Hold it right there, Hades!" Palutena, Hades, Metal Face, Ike and Pit heard another voice call as Mario, Link, Samus, Ryu and Cloud finally approached them.

"Samus? What are you're doing here?" Ike gasped as he pushed Pit off.

"I've come to help you. I don't want to lose you." Samus told him.

"If Metal Face is here, that must mean that Mumkhar is using him." Mario guessed as they turned their attention to Metal Face.

"Wrong. I am..." Came a familiar, but dark toned voice, as Metal Face's chest opened and a familiar blonde hair person revealed himself, only he had a metallic coated body and a pair yellow eyes.

"Shulk? You're with the Mechons!?" Link gasped, while Mario, Cloud and Ryu were also shocked to see Shulk using Metal Face.

"I would never side with their kind. The Mechon and Machina won the war and made us into monsters. Though they now uses peace with the Homs, I refuse to accept that. So I am using their precious mechs to destroy them. Bowserdorf accepted my thirst for vengeance and now... I am gonna to do whatever I can to achieve my goal!" Shulk stated angrily.

"By accepting your Mechanical Body and using Metal Face?" Ryu asked.

"Exactly. The Homs are fools to believe the Machina. I will use their Mechon Suits and destroy them all" Shulk said.

"And it's not surprise it came as a shock to you four, because you four are not from this world." Hades commented.

"What!?" Samus questioned, shocked as she turned to look at Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu who just glared at Hades.

"You four came from Ganondorf's world. A world which is different from ours. And I'd take it that in your world, your Shulk is not part Mechon, am I right?" Shulk said, getting angry at the thought of a Shulk from their world.

"Yes. He is a proud Hom, who has the power of the Monado in his powers. A blade that Dunban used to help win the war in Mechonis. And unlike you, he uses that power to make his world a better place, not becoming a monster like you!" Link said back.

Shulk just glared and grit his teeth from hearing that the Monado in the alternate world had yet been destroyed and was wielded by what he believed to be a weak and pathetic version of him, before Ike then spoke up and asked. "So you guys are from a different world? Lady Palutena has figured as much. She said four other heroes from a different world will try to stop a greater evil from conquering both theirs and ours. And I take it you're here to help us?"

"Yes. We came to stop Ganondorf. And we know what he is planning" Cloud told Ike.

"Then can you help me get rid of these intruders?" Ike asked, making the four nod before they stood by his side, ready to fight.

"And another thing." Mario said, pointing to Pit.

"Our Pit fights for Palutena, not against her. And he's a better fighter!" He then said.

"Shut up!" Pit shouted, letting out his rage as he fired his darkness bow at them, causing them all to dodge the attack, before Ike, Cloud and Link jumped before him, ready to face off against Pit.

"Now to show you the power I wield!" Shulk announced as he reentered in Metal Face, causing Metal Face's eyes to glare a bright red, before he yelled as he lunged forward and tried to impale Mario and Ryu with his blood stained claws.

But as his claws smashed through the ground, Mario and Ryu managed to leap away, dodging the attack.

Meanwhile, Hades and Palutena also faced off as well, in which Hades began to fight as he spawned two fireballs from his hands and fired, causing Palutena to counter with her reflect shield, causing Hades own attack to hit him.

Pit took his two blades and clashed with Ike and Link clashing them both with Ike's Ragnell and Link's Master Sword.

Then he flew into the air and Ike followed, clashing their blades more.

"This isn't the way you wanna do this Pit. You heard Mario. The other you is a hero. Don't fall to Hades' level!" Ike called out, trying to talk some sense in Pit.

"I told you to shut up!" Pit shouted back as he leapt back and was about to use his arrow on him when Link's clawshot got his leg and brought him down and was then struck by Cloud's Buster Sword sending him crashing to the ground.

While Ike landed beside Link and Cloud, Pit rose up in sheer anger and charged again, only for Link to pull out and throw a bomb at him, which hit his feet, causing Pit to stumble, before he was met by Ike's Eruption attack and Cloud's Cross Slash.

Meanwhile, Metal Face was firing blasts from his clawed hands and the canon on his back, trying to blast Mario to oblivion.

However, Mario kept dodging each blast, before he leapt up and punched Metal Face right on the face, knocking the Mechon back, before Mario then fired his fireball attack and hit the Mechon once again, making him yell out in annoyance. "You insects! I will destroy you all!"

"Oh we'll see about that!" Mario said as he charged again.

Pit snarled and roared as he fired his bow on the swordsmen more, before a huge beam shot between Ike and Cloud and hit Pit, sending him crashing to the wall.

"What the…!?" Link called out, wondering who had fired the attack, making him look behind and causing Ike to smile, before he said "Pittoo!"

"Please don't call me that, Ike" Said a new being who had Dark Pit's black hair but wore Pit's clothing, while retaining his black wings and holding his Sacred Treasure.

"Dark Pit?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Light Pit actually. I came from the Mirror of Truth. I am the opposite of Pit here." Light Pit explained in reply.

"Huh. Guess this Dark Pit is the lighter version of this world Pit." Link said to himself.

"Light Pit. How dare of you to interfere!" Pit snarled as he rose to his feet again.

"I have to help my friends. And I won't let you harm Lady Palutena!" Light Pit stated in a determined tone.

Hades frowned as he saw Light Pit's arrival, and just as he was about to face Palutena again, he saw Ryu in front of him as he yelled out 'Shinku Hadoken!' and fired his fireball at Hades, knocking him down.

"How does a simple human does this?" Hades groaned in pain as he clutched his chest.

"I've taken down Gods like you before." Ryu said, referencing the time he fought against Galactus in Marvel vs Capcom 3.

With Hades down, Metal Face then followed as he crashed beside Hades, forcing Shulk to emerge from his Mechon, in which Mario and Ryu stood over them, while Palutena stood between them and said. "You lose, Hades. You'll never take me alive."

"It's no matter." Hades said, as he withdrew a small box and then told his enemies. "I'd only need a small piece of your power. We will meet again, Palutena and next time, they'll be more of us for you to handle. Pit, we're leaving."

"All Mechons retreat for now!" Shulk called out, commanding his army.

"We're done here." He said in a bitter and spiteful tone, telling Link and Cloud in an angered and hateful tone. "This isn't over. We will meet again!"

With that said, Metal Face suddenly reactivated and blasted a hole in the floor before him, creating a massive dust cloud, allowing Shulk and his Mechon to escape, while Pit glared at the four swordsman as he returned to Hades' side and disappeared through telepathy.

"Ike, what's going on here?" Samus asked, having watched the whole thing while looking at Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu.

"Samus, you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this. Not your parents, no one. They're here for a good reason." Ike told them, as he held Samus' hands.

Samus look confused at first, but looking into Ike's eyes, Samus then smiled and replied. "Ok, Ike. I promise."

"Good. The Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud standing before you, are not our Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud. They are from a different world." Ike told Samus as they turned to see the four heroes who just stood in silence.

"They came here because Ganondorf, the evil from their world, tried to bring our villains to theirs but they stopped him by pushing him in the portal, along with them." Light Pit said, as he also heard this from Palutena.

"I see now." Samus said as she finally understood, at which Cloud spoke up and said. "Sorry. We've should've said something sooner, but you never believe us."

"It's alright, Cloud. At least we know our Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud are still out there." Samus replied, making Palutena nod and say "And it will cause a misunderstanding. For now, this Mario and the others remains secret for now. But when our Link and the others show up, there will be a horrible battle."

"Don't worry. We fight if we have to. But all we want is to stop Ganondorf and go home." Mario told them in reply.

"Then we ask you, to help us stop Bowserdorf, even if it means bringing the two worlds together." Ike said, making Link nod and reply. "Of course we'll help. We want to make this right."

"Excellent. Sadly while we were fighting, they have taken some of my power" Palutena said sadly. "Which means they are two steps away from finishing their portal."

"We mustn't let their Mario and Peach fall in Bowserdorf's hands or let Ganondorf get his grubby hands on the Triforce Rod!" Ryu said.

"Don't worry. I'll go to the Hyrule Kingdom to get the Triforce Rod. Ike, Light Pit, please, go with them and help recruit the other heroes of this world. Our universe is in dire peril." Palutena pleaded with Ike and Light Pit, who both knelt by her, bowed and replied in loyal tones. "Yes, Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled before she then teleported away in a beam of light.

With Palutena gone and two new heroes on their side, Samus approached Link, as she had a question.

"Tell me something. Your Samus. What is she like?" She asked.

"She's ok, but she lost her parents who died by Ridley's hands and become a Space Bounty Hunter herself. I am sorry if we are keeping a lie to all of you." Link told her solemnly.

"It's fine. I can keep secrets. And if our Link and the others arrive, we'll tell them the truth. I am sure they'll understand and will want to help as well." Samus said.

"I hope so." Cloud replied.

-An hour later-

"The rogue Mechons retreated." Meta Knight said. "I am not sure if this is a victory or if it's part of the plan."

"Who knows? I am more concerned about…" Peach began to say, before Rosalina shouted. "Look, they're back!"

Peach turned and smiled to see Mario, Link, Samus, Cloud, Ryu, Ike and Light Pit approach her and her allies.

"Is Palutena safe?" Daisy asked.

"Yes she is fine. They took some power from her but didn't kidnap her. And the Triforce Rod will be in safe hands. She is going to get it for us." Ike replied, which caused King Kirby, Diddy and Donkey Kong to smile from hearing that.

"So where next?" Asked Falco.

"I suggest we pick Marth, Roy, Lucina, Robin and Corrin up next." Mario suggested.

"Agreed." Mr. Aran said as they all headed back to the Great Fox.

However, Link stopped as he looked back to see the temple and began to worry at how far Ganondorf was willing to go.

"Link, are you ok?" Zelda asked in concern, making Link face her and say in a reassuring tone. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Next stop, the Fire Emblem world.

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this so far.


	7. Fire Confusion

Chapter 7: Fire Confusion:

At Altea, the heroes all arrived to see the kingdom still the same.

"It all seem normal." Ryu commented as they looked around, before Link then pointed out. "Apart from that."

Looking over, Lucina was seen in some casual clothing and looked to be in the late stages of pregnancy, while sharing a drink with Corrin.

"Lucina, Corrin, over here!" Toon Link called out as he waved to them.

"Oh guys!" Lucina called back, waving to them in reply as they all walked over to her and Corrin.

"Lucina, I didn't know you and Robin got married." Mario said, looking at Lucina's expanded belly.

"What are you're talking about, Mario? Robin's Lucina's father." Corrin replied, shocking the heroes.

While this was big news, Link was curious and asked. "What about Chrom?"

"Died a lot time ago" Lucina said sadly but then she smiled and rubbed her belly "And it's me and Corrin who are engaged and I am carrying the birth of his child."

"Eh?" Mario and Link was all they could say, stunned, causing Ike to explain. "You see, Lucina and Corrin are together and are engaged."

While glad to know Lucina and Corrin had found love and were going to become a family, Peach changed the subject and asked. "We need your help, Lucina and Corrin. A terrible thing is happening and do you know where Marth and Roy are?"

"Well I am here..." Came a weak voice, before Roy then came around the corner, but he was so skinny, you could see his skeleton.

"Err... Roy? Are you ok?" Cloud asked, as Mario, Light Pit and Midna went over to help him, causing Mario to say as he felt Roy's skinny arm. "You need more meat on your body."

"Oh, food always make me sick." Roy said weakly, before he stated. "But I can still wield a sword well, even if it was a little heavy."

"Roy, you've gotta eat something. You look like you could starve to death." Midna said in a concerned voice.

"I wish but Marth always got the best food I want to eat." Roy replied, before loud footsteps that shook the ground made Mario and the others turn around to see a very large and fat Marth appear behind them.

"Aaah, and just when I was wanting to enjoy all the food I can eat. What is going on here?" Marth asked.

Link's eyes widened when he saw Marth's chubby face was seen before him as Cloud sweatdropped at this.

"Marth, we came to you because we need your help because Bowserdorf is up to no good again." Zelda explained.

"Ah I see." Marth said as he took a bite out of a large drumstick he had on him. "Then we will crush that villain once and for all. My weight will show us to victory."

"No need because our nudity will show them to victory!" Fox announced as he pat his butt, while Krystal shook her breasts.

"Ok..." Samus got out, feeling awkward, before she said. "Anyway, thanks for all your help."

"No problem. And by the way, Mr Falcon is here, protecting the Pikmin. He's down town hiding from Olimar and Duck Hunt Dog." Marth then said, making Falco grin and reply. "Two birds in one stone, eh?"

"Let's go over and meet Mr. Falcon before Olimar finds them." Luigi suggested, before they all left, except for Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud when Link suddenly got on his hands and knees.

Concerned, Ryu asked. "Link, are you alright?"

But then he realised he didn't need to worry as Link suddenly burst into laugher as images of Fat Marth entered in his mind, making him laugh out. "That fancy prince doesn't look so fabulous in this world! Hahahahahaha!"

"Where's the Wii Fit Trainer when you need her?" Cloud asked, unamused by Link's behaviour of Marth, causing Mario to nod and say. "If the real Marth is here he be so mad."

-Back in the real world-

"Ouch!" Marth said as he rubbed the back of his head as he nearly dozed off and hit his head as he spoke to Roy. "You feel as if someone was talking about me behind my back that you almost fall asleep and hit the back of your head?"

"No I don't think so." Roy replied and shrugged.

-Back in alt world-

Olimar was wearing an Elmer Fudd outfit, holding a shotgun, with Duck Hunt Dog behind him

Olimar then turned to break the fourth wall and said. "Shh... be wery, wery quiet. I'm hunting Pikmins. Ehehehehehe."

He and Dog went away as in the corner, the Pikmin were hiding behind Captain Falcon, who still wore his jumpsuit, but now wore Olimar's helmet and whistle.

"Stay down little guys. You'll be safe with me." Falcon whispered in a commanding tone.

"Psst. Falcon!" A voice whispered, in which he turned to see Peppy and Daisy motioned them to come to where they and the others are hiding.

"Guys? What are you're doing here?" Falcon asked in a curious tone as he then led the Pikmin towards them.

"Hero of Pikmin, Falcon. We need your help." Mr. Aran said and then explained. "Bowserdorf's up to no good again and now he's with someone named Ganondorf to help him with world domination again."

"Again? I told you should have finished him off when you had the chance, Link. And why are you wearing Mario's clothes?" Falcon asked Link in a confused tone.

"Ganondorf's appearance must have done something to him." Toon Link guessed, before saying. "That is why we need you. You can take the Pikmin with you."

"Very well. I accept." Falcon said proudly.

"Great. Now we all need to find the Pokemon world and find Charizard, Jigglypuff, Greninja, Lucario and Pikachu." Meta Knight suggested, making King Kirby nod in agreement with his friend, while Yoshi and Epona liked the sounds of that.

"I wonder if the Pokemon world is different as well" Ryu then whispered to Cloud, in which the Square Enix star nodded and replied. "Maybe it's Pokemon who train Trainers. I hate to see that."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Cloud then said as he and the rest of the heroes all went back to the Great Fox.

Meanwhile Olimar and Duck Hunt Dog were still trying to find Olimar when they heard a voice.

"Olimar, I've been looking for you. Don't bother finding the Pikmin here, they are gone. But we would request your help." Ganon spoke up from behind Olimar who turned and Duck Hunt Dog to leap into his arms terrified.

A/N: Next will be the Pokémon world so be surprised.


	8. Anthro Pokemon

A/N: Thanks for many reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 8: Anthro Pokemon:

After a long flight the heroic team had arrived in the Kanto Region, in the search for Pikachu and his Pokemon allies.

"Let's recap here before we stepped off." Mario said to Link, Cloud and Ryu. "Link and my Kingdoms have been switched around, DK and Diddy switched roles, Samus is with her parents, Star Fox are now naked, Marth is fat, Roy is skinny, Lucina and Corrin are in love, Falcon rescued Pikmin, Pit and Shulk are evil in this world, Ike's Palutena's protector, what's next?"

"Don't forget about Kirby as King of Dreamland." Link reminded, making Cloud nod in agreement, before having to ask. "What role will the Pokemon play?"

"Guess we'll find out" Ryu replied.

-Several minutes later-

As the team of heroes made their way to the others and got off, they were most shocked of all.

All Pokemon had human like bodies and were all wearing clothes, leaving Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu stunned, especially when a Sceptile anthro, with hair and a suit talking to a businessman in English, not Poke-tongue walked past them.

"What the...?" Mario said, confused, before Samus replied to his question by saying. "Here, Pokemon all gained an anthro like bodies and can speak English. They and humans now work and play and do a lot together. Mewtwo just wants Pokemon to be more superior but was foiled all of the time."

"So where are the Pokemon whom we seek?" Asked Ryu.

"Well Charizard owns a Gym and Greninja is out doing missions. Jigglypuff's a singer and both Pikachu and Lucario are attending college together." Falcon replied.

"I just remembered. Bayonetta said she'd be a guest teacher for Pokemon College so we can ask for her help too as well as headmaster Snake." Samus then said, making Daisy smile and reply. "Perfect! We'll go to the college and find them."

-Sometime, after walking through the anthro filled Pokemon Region-

All had arrived at a beautiful college where they see Bayonetta, who was wearing a teacher outfit and looking at her notes, before her eyes turned away from her notes when she noticed Samus in the corner of her eye.

"Samus, my friend. How are you?" Bayonetta asked as she and Samus hugged.

"Great." Samus replied, before asking. "So how goes teaching the Pokemon?"

"Oh they've been wonderful especially with those two over there." Bayonetta said in reply, smiling as she looked behind her.

Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu turned too and were shocked to see Pikachu and Lucario, who both looked different in comparison to their alternate and more animalistic selves.

Pikachu was the same size as Lucario, both were anthros as well, except Pikachu had big bushy hair, a green school jacket, white shirt and grey trousers, while Lucario was a girl that had long red hair, a green tank top with a ribbon that covered her C-Cup breasts and a short skirt that showed off her fine looking legs.

"P...Pikachu? Lucario?" Link gasped, amazed at how different they looked.

"Huh? Mr. Link, Mr. Mario, Mr. Ryu and Mr. Cloud, is that you?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"I haven't seen you guys for a while" Lucario added.

"And us too." Fox said, smiling. "Don't forget about us."

"How we wouldn't with your naked body?" Pikachu laughed, before asking Mario and the others. "So why are you wearing each other's clothes?"

"How in the…?" Ryu asked in astonishment before Krystal spoke up as she wished to skip the confusion and get down to the real situation. "Actually, we came here cause we need your help, Pikachu. You, your girlfriend, Charizard, Greninja and Jigglypuff."

"What's the matter?" Lucario asked curiously, making Luigi reply. "It's Bowserdorf and your enemy, Mewtwo. They are at it again."

"Again? Ok, I'll contact the others." Pikachu said as he reached into his jacket, pulled out a cell phone, dialed and spoke. "Charizard… is it ok you come to the college? Something big is up."

-A while later-

Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Greninja and Jigglypuff all listened closely to Peach and Zelda's story learning about the portal device that Bowserdorf and Ganondorf are planning.

"A portal device? And you're thinking this Ganondorf is even more dangerous than Bowserdorf?" Charizard asked.

"Who knows but it does seem to affect Mario and the others" Peach replied.

"But what is this other world they are trying to connect? Maybe the one where this Ganondorf is from." Greninja said, making Rosalina agree with Greninja, before she replied. "Maybe so. And he is the one who trapped me like this!"

"So what does he plan to do with his portal?" Lucario had to ask, worried at what the evils of their realms were up to now.

"Link suspected to bring evil forces from Ganondorf's world to here." Tetra said, as she then explained. "Which means an ever greater evil Mewtwo would be from that world."

"An even greater evil Mewtwo?" Jigglypuff asked in alarm.

"And we need your help to help us defeat them. And please tell me you know how to fight in those bodies." Mario said.

"Of course we can fight, we can still use our powers." Pikachu replied.

"Oh that's good news." Ryu sighed in relief.

"Why'd you say that?" Greninja asked, causing Mario to retort. "Oh, nothing. Nothing."

"I guess I'll join in on your little journey as well." A voice said as they turned to see Snake coming out in a headmaster's outfit.

"Snake? You're a headmaster of this college?" Asked Link.

"Of course I am. The Pokemon students I raised here are quite good fighters as I also did gym with them. And I do not want to get them killed." Snake replied in a serious, but caring tone.

"So that only leaves Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Ness and Lucas." Falco said.

"Indeed. And I guess we should have asked Chun Li and Tifa for help as well." Snake suggested. "If Cloud and Ryu are involved as well."

"We need them. Good call." Greninja replied, nodding with Snake's thinking.

Suddenly, Palutena appeared in front of them battled and bruised.

"Lady Palutena! Are you alright?" Ike called as he and Light Pit rushed to her aid.

"I am fine but I am sorry everyone. I rushed to the Triforce Kingdom to get the Triforce Rod when I saw him. Ganondorf. He looks very much like Bowserdorf but he has Ganon's details on him." Palutena said in sadness. "I tried to stop him, Wario and Waluigi, but I was defeated and they stole the rod."

"Oh no!" Zelda gasped in horror. "They got the rod?"

"And some of Lady Palutena's power! We've got to find the others before they come back for the Star of Courage and Wisdom!" Light Pit said in worry for Palutena.

"Then we better get back to the Great Fox, and on the double" Mrs. Aran called as they all rushed back to the ship.

"Damn Ganondorf! Whatever you're planning, we won't let you!" Link muttered to himself.

-Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm-

"Is this is what you mean?" Ganondorf questioned as he handed the Triforce Rod to Bowserdorf.

"Yes, that is exactly right" Bowserdorf cackled as Mewtwo and Ganon finished the portal gateway and put the rod on one of the pillars attached to it, next to the box of Palutena's power.

"We just need to use a test drive before we begin." Ganon called out.

"Are you sure this contraption would work?" Sephiroth said bitterly as he, Akuma and Rufus watched.

"If we connect a bit of my Star of Power to this and we'll see if this works." Bowserdorf said, before he put a cable to his hand, causing his star of power to glow, before the vortex opened up in the portal.

"I must say it does work." Rufus said as he cross his arms.

"Hmm… something coming out." Ganon said, unsure of what, until six people came out, the original Sephiroth, Akuma and M. Bison along with Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily and Spooky.

"What is this? Where am I?" Bison snarled.

"A portal device?" Dr. Wily said as he saw the portal closed, making him ask. "Did someone bring us here?"

"I have to say this is the Nintendo's villains' job" Eggman said as he studied the portal.

"You're right there, Eggman. Welcome, gentleman." Ganondorf greeted them as Eggman and Wily were shocked to see him.

"Ganondorf!? What have you called us here?" Spooky questioned.

"So you are supposed to be me?" Rufus asked as he floated to where Bison was.

"Humph. Our Bison was the president of Shrina before killed by Akuma and have his company taken over by Juri." He then said.

"Is that so? Then you too wield Psycho Drive, for someone imitating me!" Bison cackled.

"So you are me?" Alt Sephiroth questioned as he approached to the original Sephiroth. "Where I am the First Class SOLDIER. You're never compared to me and the Satsu No Hado!"

"That's my line! So you are in my place!" Akuma snarled as alt Akuma stood besides him and said. "As I am in his."

"What's going on here, Ganondorf? If this is another one of your schemes?" Sephiroth questioned crossly.

"Calm down, Sephiroth. I can tell you all everything, if you're willing to listen." Ganondorf replied as he grinned evilly, ready to continue his ultimate plan of domination and destroying the forces of good forever.

A/N: Yeah, more villains outside Smash Bros will be here as well. OK, we see what changes in Sonic, Megaman and Pac Man's world.


	9. Alt Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman

Chapter 9: Alt Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman:

After arriving at Mobius, the heroes landed on Angel Island where Mario began to look over the horizon to search for Sonic.

"That hedgehog could be anywhere by now." He said, causing Luigi to ask. "Err... why are you looking out in the distance, Mario?"

"Because Sonic would love to be out, running around being free." Link said in reply.

"Or we could just go to his huge mansion on Angel Island." Falco suggested.

"His huge what?" Mario and Link asked.

"His huge mansion, over there." Zelda replied as she pointed to a huge mansion just behind them.

Seeing it, Ryu questioned. "Since when was Sonic a millionaire?"

"More than that. Come on." Ike said in reply as they walked to the mansion, rang the doorbell, which was then opened by Knuckles, who was wearing a butler's tie and a thong.

"Ah, good afternoon. How can we assist you?" Knuckles asked in a butler-like manner, making Zelda ask in a polite tone. "Hello, Knuckles. Could we see your master?"

"Yes you may. Follow me." Knuckles replied as he led Zelda and her friends inside.

"Why are you wearing a thong?" Asked Cloud, trying to hide his disgust as much as Mario, Link and Ryu were.

"Because I prefer it, sir." Knuckles said in reply, closing the door behind them.

Inside was a huge disco room where Sonic was lying on his massive king sized bed, wearing trousers and still shirtless, which showed off his muscular body, while both his lovers, Blaze the Cat and Sally Acorn, both wearing slave outfits, were kissing him all over his chest and neck.

"Ah greetings my friends." Sonic then said as he and his lovers turned to see them, making him then ask. "And how can Sonic the Hedgehog, the richest and popular guy around, help you?"

"Sonic?" Mario and Ryu questioned, dumbstruck and surprised to see the hedgehog having a huge ego.

"Hello Sonic. We would enquire your help. It concerns Bowserdorf and Ganon again." Peach told Sonic, making him smirk.

"Heh. Is that so? Even after Eggman died a long time ago, I haven't lost my touch in any way, right Tails?" Sonic called, as a rather tall and muscular teenaged Tails entered the room, wiping sweat off his head.

"Sure is, boss and I am glad to be your training partner." Tails said.

"Well they appear to be gathering a group of villains and try to…" Midna began to say, but Sonic held up his hand.

"Say no more. The great Sonic shall help you in any way that I can!" He boasted, which caused Sally to ask in concern. "But Sonic, dear, what if they kill you?"

"They'll never kill me, so no worries about that. I'll just borrow the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and I'll be back before you know it." Sonic grinned at his girls.

"Don't leave us, Sonic. We love you." Blaze whined.

"And I love you both. Don't worry my lovies. I'll be back before you know it" Sonic grinned as he stroked both Blaze and Sally's cheeks, making them purr in lust.

"So... this Sonic is not only boastful but a pimp also?" Cloud whispered to Samus, in which she replied back. "Yes, but he is popular as well, so don't get on his bad side."

"Hey, Sonic. If Blaze and Sally are your lovers, what about Amy?" Link asked in a curious tone.

"Oh that stalker? Blaze took care of her." Sonic grinned as Blaze posed sexilly and told Link and the others, "Yes, now she is my wall ornament."

"O...kay..." Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu said, not wanting to know any further information.

"My, my, that's Sonic for you. Ok, shall we check up on Pac Man next?" Bayonetta asked, making everyone agree.

-A while of flying later-

"Wait a minute. This is Megaman's world. I thought we went to pick Pac Man first?" Link said, confused as they were standing in Megaman's world.

"No, this is Pac Man's world because he fights against Dr. Spooky's Ghosts." Bayonetta explained, before she was interrupted when Snake called out. "Look, over there!"

Everyone looked down to see many Ghosts running away in fire as blaster shots were being fired, as well as seeing Pac Man, who was wearing a blue helmet and a canon on his arm.

"Hey, Pac Man. Up here!" Fox called out, catching Pac Man's attention, before he then beamed out from where he was to and appeared to where they are.

"Hello there, my allies. What are you're doing here?" Pac Man asked.

"We need your help. It's because of Bowserdorf again." Daisy replied.

"Well Dr. Spooky has been jailed for the time being and what is Bowserdorf up to this time because I won't allow him to hurt innocent bystanders." Pac Man stated, holding his canon.

"So you'll help?" Asked Zelda in hope.

"Of course." Pac Man said in agreement.

"So if Pac Man is in Megaman's role then you don't think…?" Ryu asked Cloud silently.

-A while later-

"Yep. Megaman's got Pac Man's role." Cloud replied as they found themselves within a maze where a yellow Megaman was running around, eating pellets, getting chased by robots and then picking up power pellets and eating up the robots.

After the maze has been cleared, Megaman saw the heroes and waved.

"Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"We come for your help, Megaman." Pikachu called out in reply.

"I'll be out soon and you can tell me about it!" Megaman told Pikachu as he reached for the exit of the maze.

As soon as Megaman got out, Zelda and Peach filled him in on what was happening.

And while everyone else was with Megaman, Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud looked in the distance, as they felt something bad was happening.

"You feel that?" Mario asked.

"Yes. I feel Akuma and Bison from my world." Ryu replied as he felt the Satsu No Hado feel pained.

"Sephiroth's here as well." Cloud said, before he guessed. "Looks like Ganondorf is about to get ready to bring the villains from our world here."

"We just need to find Ness, Lucas, Chun Li and Tifa before we are too late." Link also added.

"Hey guys, we got Megaman so let's head out!" Sonic called out to them as they all head to the Great Fox.

"On our way!" Mario called before turning back to his allies and said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The other three nodded in reply as they head back, ready to retrieve the last allies of the alternate world.


	10. Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi enter the alt

Chapter 10: Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi enter the alt world:

Back in the original world, the other Smashers were trying so hard to get Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud back, while Peach, Zelda, Chun Li and Tifa paced around, worried.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find a way to bring them back." Ness reassured them.

"But we don't know where they went. It could be dangerous" Marth told Ness.

"It's no good." Samus said, sighing as she couldn't hack through. "The data is new to my techology. I cannot get the portal to open."

"We have to try, Samus. Maybe I can help you." Megaman said as he headed over to where Samus was and did what he could to help the Bounty Hunter.

Speaking up, Tifa admitted in a worried tone. "I'm worried guys. Cloud's been gone for some time now and we don't know where they have gone."

"I know." Snake replied, as some of the heroes turned away from the villains they were guarding, turned to face them and told their allies. "But they are strong, so don't count them being defeated yet."

Suddenly, a red portal appeared behind the villains as Bowser Jr suddenly fall backwards into it, making the villains turn in shock as well as the heroes.

"Junior!" Bowser roared as he leapt after his son, followed by King Dedede, Mewtwo, Wario, Waluigi, Meta Ridley, Mumkhar, Metal Face, the Koopalings and Wolf.

"They're getting away!" Fox called out, making Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby nod.

And determined not to let them escape, the three leapt in after them, just before the portal closed.

"Pikachu!" Lucario called out.

But he and the other Pokemon were too late.

"Kirby, come back!" Meta Knight yelled, while Luigi then gasped. "Oh no! Now we lost Yoshi too!"

"Samus, Megaman, keep working on that computer!" Sonic commanded as he took charge, before saying. "We must get them back!"

-Back in the alt dark world-

Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi landed behind a lot of crates after being unseen spit out from the portal and both peaked to see Bowser, Mewtwo and the other villains slowly getting up.

"Where are we?" Mumkhar questioned, stepping back into Metal Face's chest compartment, which then closed as Metal Face's power returned.

"You're in another world, that's where!" A dark voice told him.

To Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby's horror, the villains then saw Ganondorf along with Bowserdorf, Ganon, Olimar, Duck Hunt Dog, Alt Mewtwo, Alt Wolf, Alt Wario, Alt Waluigi, Alt Ghirahim, Alt Bowser Jr, Pit, Hades, Alt Shulk, Sephiroth, Akuma, Bison, Alt Akuma, Alt Sephiroth and Rufus among them.

"Ganondorf? You're alright!" Wario gasped as he saw the King of Evil among them, followed by seeing himself in Zant's clothing, making him ask. "And why are there two of me?"

"And who is this humanoid who look like me?" Bowser asked as he looked at Bowserdorf.

"Apparently this is the human version of you in my place." Ganondorf told Bowser, before explaining. "I brought you all here for an invasion."

"An invasion? Such a sad day for all our world." Alt Wolf said gloomily as the original Wolf looked at him and questioned in a angry voice. "Please, don't tell me I'm an emo in this world?"

"Wow, this is my other self. What a honour and great pleasure to meet you." Alt Mewtwo said, rubbing his hands all over Mewtwo's body, causing the more evil Pokemon to punch him in the face and then say "Surely, this cannot be this world version of me? He's too gay!"

"I'm afraid he is." Eggman said. "And he brought us here as well."

"Is this me? I look good." Waluigi commented as he looked at his Alt self, in which alt Waluigi replied. "Not bad yourself."

"I never thought I'd see the Monado Boy controlling a Mechon." Metal Face said as he looked at Shulk in his Mechon body, making Shulk sayin reply. "Yeah, same to you too."

"And why is Pit here?" Bowser Jr asked as he saw Pit, in which Hades told him. "He works for me little one."

"So… you're me in Ganondorf's place eh? Then that would make me leader of the evil invasion of this world right?" Bowser asked as he and Bowserdorf walked around each other, before Bowserdorf replied. "Yes but for now, I am helping Ganondorf with both our desires to rule both worlds."

"That is why we brought you here. As we speak, Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu are in this world, trying to recruit heroes to their side and to stop us. But they thought we need the Star to do it but we just used my Triforce of Power along with Bowserdorf's Star of Power to bring you all here" Ganondorf explained.

"So the puppet's here huh?" Sephiroth grinned as well as Bison, but Akuma just glared.

"Yes and it's time we end their lives, personally." Ganondorf replied.

Shocked to hear what they were planning, Yoshi whispered to Pikachu and Kirby quietly in his own language that they just had to tell Mario and the others, in which Pikachu and Kirby agreed and tried to sneak out, but Kirby accidentally knocked one of the crates down, causing it to smash open and various objects, such as Fire Flowers, Smart Bombs and Beam Swords to spill across the floor, gaining the attention of the villains.

"Kirby?" King Dedede asked.

Pikachu and Yoshi panicked as they and Kirby made a break for it and ran.

"That Pika-runt and his friends must have followed us here!" Mewtwo snarled as they saw them run, before he clenched his right hand into a fist. "They're gonna ruin everything!"

"Don't just stand there, you fools! Get them! Bring them to us!" Ganondorf and Bowserdorf ordered.

Bowser, Ganon, both Mewtwos and Wolfs obeyed and gave chase.

"Don't let them get away!" Bowser ordered as they chased the three.

Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu ran and ran through the dark realm until they reached to the outside, which was a huge drop over a dark portal vortex.

"Poyo!" Kirby gasped as he looked down, translating. 'Whoa!'

"Yoshi, yoshi, yo, yoshi!" Yoshi said, translating. 'We cannot jump from here. We'll die!'

"Stop them!" Mewtwo's voice came from the corner.

"Pika, Pika, Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, as he as saying. 'We got no choice! Jump!'

Knowing Pikachu was right, the three all jumped off screaming as they fell into the vortex, while both Mewtwos looked down.

"Curses! They've got away!" Mewtwo snarled, making Alt Mewtwo then add. "And they are heading for Onett!"

"We have to tell Lord Ganondorf about this." Mewtwo then said as they headed back inside.

-In the skies of Onett-

Alt Samus, Alt Ike, Alt Pikachu, Alt Yoshi, alt Meta Knight and King Kirby were climbing to the top of the roof where Link, Mario, Cloud and Ryu were on top, looking puzzled.

"Hey, you guys should come back inside. We are nearing our destination." Alt Pikachu said.

"It's fine, but I feel like we are slowly losing this fight." Ryu replied.

"To stop Bowserdorf?" Asked alt Meta Knight, before he stated. "You four need to relax. We will win."

"How can you believe that? You guys have no idea how dangerous Ganondorf is!" Link told them.

King Kirby spoke to them, in which Meta Knight then translated. "But how would you know about him? You guys just met this Ganond…"

However, Meta Knight was interrupted in his speech by the sound of falling, making Alt Ike ask. "Is it me or do you hear the sound of falling?"

"I don't know…" Mario said as the sound was then followed by screams, making him say. "But I think it's coming from…"

"Above us! Look out!" Cloud yelled in warning, forcing him, Ryu and most of the heroes to jump out of the way.

Suddenly, three figures landed on top of Mario and Link, causing a cloud of dust to appear from where they stood there.

"Mr. Link! Mr. Mario! Are you OK?" Alt Pikachu asked in concern.

The dust to see Mario and Link groaning as Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu laid across them, eyes swirling.

Alt Yoshi jump at shock of seeing someone who looked just like him, while King Kirby and Alt Pikachu looked shocked too.

"Is that… another King Kirby?" Alt Meta Knight asked, staring at the new Kirby, just as Mario and Link rubbed their heads, sat up and then saw Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Mario said in joy upon seeing his best buddy, while Yoshi, regaining his senses, smiled in joy and hugged Mario.

"Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as he hugged Mario, saying to him. 'Mario! You're alright! I was so worried!'

"Kirby, what are you're doing here?" Ryu asked as Kirby then woke up to see Cloud and Ryu.

He smiled and danced around them cheering for their safety.

"Pikachu, is that you?" Link asked as Pikachu woke up and saw Link.

"Pika! Pikachu, Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he hugged Link, saying in Poke-Tongue. 'Link! It is you! We thought we lost you!'

"Wait. He's Pikachu? But I am Pikachu too." Alt Pikachu said, confused, before Pikachu then saw him and gasped at what he just saw.

"Pika?"

"It's alright, Pikachu. This is you from this world" Link reassured him.

Yoshi was shocked to see Alt Yoshi acting like a horse, while Kirby and King Kirby looked at each other, before Meta Knight intervened and questioned. "What's going on here?"

"If you three can keep a secert for the time being I will tell you." Samus said as she began to tell them. "Those three are you three, Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi. They, like Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu here, are from a different world. The world that Ganondorf came from."

"WHAT!?" Alt Pikachu screamed, Alt Yoshi's eyes widened, while King Kirby couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So you four are not our Link, Mario, Cloud and Ryu?" Alt Meta Knight then asked in shock.

"No. We wanted to tell you all sooner but if we did you wouldn't believe us." Cloud replied, before saying. "We'll tell you all what happened."

After telling them the whole story, Alt Pikachu, Alt Yoshi, King Kirby and Meta Knight looked at each other and nodded.

"We won't hold any grudges against you since you did want to save this world as much as we did. But for now, the other Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu must be hidden for the time being, until our Link and the others show up." Meta Knight said in reply, making the others agree with him, before Pikachu and Yoshi remembered what had happened before their reunion and told Mario and Link what was happening and what they saw with the side of evil.

"What? Bowser and Bowser Jr are here!?" Mario gasped.

"As well as Mewtwo and the villains from our world? Then Ganondorf must have succeeded to bring them here without the Star of Courage and Wisdom." Link snarled.

"Oh no. I only hope we can find Ness and Lucas before they come after us!" Alt Pikachu gasped.

"Agreed." Ryu nodded as they all headed back inside.


	11. Battle of Heroes

Chapter 11: Battle of Heroes:

At last they arrived in Onett where Mario, Link, Ryu, Cloud and all the Alt heroes got off to see a college, in which Alt Zelda and Peach were surprised to see Tifa and Chun-Li waiting outside for them, only Tifa was wearing Chun Li's clothes and Chun Li wearing Tifa's clothes.

"Tifa? Chun Li? What are you two doing here?" Zelda questioned.

"Well Ryu did tell us that you all were coming to see us so we arrived in Onett to wait for you." Chun Li said in reply.

"Oh really? Did you guys tell these two to come ahead?" Lucario asked Ryu, as Chun Li then saw Ryu and stated. "You... You're not my Ryu!"

Soon the other Nintendo heroes were confused, making Roy then ask. "What are you talking about?"

"And you are not Cloud." Tifa stated, looking at Cloud, which made her then demand. "Who are you?"

"What are you're on about? This is Cloud and Ryu." Rosalina replied.

However, Cloud and Link then saw two shadows below them, causing the pair to leap into the air to dodge Alt Ryu with his Buster Sword and Mario with the Master Sword who tried to attack them.

"What!? Two Marios?" Peach gasped as she saw her Mario and the original Mario staring at each other, before watching on as Mario and Ryu ducked away from Alt Link's uppercut and Alt Cloud's Sho Ryu Ken.

"And two Links? What's going on?!" Zelda gasped, equally confused.

"I knew this would happen." Palutena sighed as the Alt heroes faced off against the real world heroes.

"Who are you? Are you another one of Bowserdorf's tricks?" Alt Mario snarled at Mario, making Mario reply in a serious tone. "I am not with him."

"Are you an imposter of me created by Akuma?" Alt Ryu questioned, pointing his Buster Sword at Cloud, only for Ryu to grab the blade and push it away from him.

"No. We are not created or anything. And don't go accusing us for something we haven't done!" Ryu said.

"So you're not with Ganon but you have been tricking my friends to come with you on this so-called journey?" Alt Link questioned, cracking his knuckles when Link draw his Master Sword out and replied. "Even so, we're trying to save this world. Stand down or we will fight."

"If it's a fight you want then a fight you get!" Alt Cloud replied as he got into his fighting position, while Cloud draw out his sword and then called out. "Then let's settle this now!"

The two sides then leapt at each other and engaged in battle.

"What is going on around here? Why are there two Links, Marios, Clouds and Ryus?" Fox asked in confusion.

At this point, the original world Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby appeared besides them and cheered for their Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu, making Lucario and the others see them and gasp.

"Now there are two Yoshis, Pikachus and King Kirbys?" Lucario asked.

Alt Pikachu saw Pikachu and put a hand to his forehead, making him think. "Oh no, we told them to stay hidden but they came after us."

"What is going on here?" Asked Mr. Aran.

"We know. It's time to tell you all what's really going on." Ike replied, before explaining.

But as everyone listened, the heroes were still in battle.

Cloud leapt back from Alt Cloud's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, dodging his spinning kicks before he used his Climhazzard attack, but Alt Cloud blocked it and then leapt up, grabbed Cloud and kicked him up.

Cloud got up midair and slammed his sword down at Alt Cloud, making him fly back from impact, causing Alt Cloud to rush up for his Sho Ryu Ken, which Cloud stopped with his Cross Slash.

Ryu used his focus punch to stop Alt Ryu's blade before slamming a strong punch making Alt Ryu almost fall.

But before Ryu could use his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Alt Ryu dodged away with his Climhazzard before coming back down with a second attack, knocking Ryu back.

Ryu stumbled back and saw Alt Ryu about to come at him with his Cross Slash but the World Warrior leapt back and used his Sho Ryu Ken, knocking him back.

Mario dodged Alt Mario's Master Sword slashes and leapt over him, causing Alt Mario to go long range as he then readied his bow and fired, only for Mario to reflect the attack with his cape, hitting Alt Mario in the progress.

Mario then leapt up with a fire fist but Alt Mario threw a bomb at him stopping his attack.

As Mario rose from the impact, he saw Alt Mario about to stab him in the air, in which Mario quickly rolled out of the way and leapt at his counterpart again.

Alt Link repeatedly fired his fireballs from his hands, while Link blocked them with his shield before throwing his Gale Boomerang, making Alt Link jump out of the way.

Broken from his attack, Alt Link rose up to see Link had thrown a bomb at him, in which he used his cape to reflect it back, causing Link to leap from his own bomb and saw Alt Link about to strike him down in the air, but Link used his clawshot to bring him back to the earth.

"So you're saying the Mario, Link, Ryu and Cloud before us are from a different world?" Toon Link asked as Lucario picked up original Pikachu in her arms.

"Yes but they still want to help us save this world so don't go treating them as enemies." Light Pit replied. "They just want to stop Ganondorf."

"And my Link and the others thought they were impersonating them. We must stop them!" Zelda gasped in worry.

"You better hurry. They're about to do their Final Smashes!" Falcon called out in warning, making the heroes turn to see Mario and Alt Link preparing their Mario/Link Finales, Link and alt Mario ready for their Triforce/Star Slash, and both Cloud and Ryu prepares their Shinku Hadokens and Omnislashes.

"Cloud, stop!" Alt Tifa called out to her Cloud.

"Hey, Ryu. Don't kill them!" Alt Chun Li called to her Ryu.

"Mario, stop!" Alt Peach called out to Alt Mario.

"Stop, Link! Please!" Alt Zelda called out to her Link.

As Alt Mario, Alt Link, Alt Ryu and Alt Cloud looked confused by their shouts, it was a bit late as Mario hits Alt Mario with his Mario Finale, Link slashing away at Alt Link with Triforce Slash, Alt Ryu got hit by Ryu's Shinku Hadoken and Cloud slashed at Alt Cloud with Omnislash.

As all attacks finished, the Alt heroes fell to the ground, while Link and Mario look horrified, before Ryu spoke up. "Sorry. We weren't meant to do that."

"Link!" Alt Zelda called out in concern, rushing to Alt Link's side, as the others rushed at their lover's' side as well.

"Link, are you alright?" Alt Zelda then asked.

"I'm alright." Alt Link replied, groaning from the pain, before he glared at Link. "But he won't be."

Not wanting more violence, Zelda said. "No, Link. He's not an imposter. He's you from a different world."

Alt Link stopped glaring and looked at Alt Zelda and then to Link.

Alt Mario, Alt Ryu and Alt Cloud were surprised to hear that as well after Peach, Tifa and Chun Li told them.

"You mean... they are us?" Asked Alt Mario.

"Just as this cute thing here." Lucario said, holding Pikachu, while Alt Pikachu just chuckled.

"And they're here because of Ganondorf. Let us tell you what's going on after we find Ness and Lucas" Palutena told them.

"We're right here." Came two voices behind them, causing the group to turn to see a teenaged Ness and Lucas right before them.

They still looked the same, but taller, wore blue jackets, white shirts and grey trousers.

"Oh hey, Ness, Lucas" Midna said, before she told them. "We need your help."

"Well tell us back our college. Link and the others need some healing. Follow us." Ness said as they laid them back to the college.


	12. The Invasion Begins

A/N: Here we are. The next chapter will lead to the final battle.

Chapter 12: The Invasion Begins

Inside the college of Onett, Ness and Lucas listened to the others story, while Alt Peach, Alt Zelda, Alt Tifa, Alt Chun Li, Mario, Link, Cloud and Ryu then told Alt Link, Alt Mario, Alt Ryu and Alt Cloud their stories.

"So, you are from a different world and in there, I am the Hero of Hyrule?" Alt Link asked Link, who nodded.

"That's right." He replied.

"And you're saying Bowserdorf teamed up with this Ganondorf guy to invade both worlds?" Alt Mario asked, making Mario nod too and say in reply. "That's right."

"You know..." Alt Lucario began to say as she picked up Pikachu, before facing Alt Pikachu. "This other you is kinda cute."She admitted, making Pikachu blush a little at Alt Lucario's compliment, as well as the feel of her chest pressing against his back.

"Yeah, despite my size." Alt Pikachu said, in which Pikachu scratched his ear and said in reply. "Pikachu."

"So Ness, Lucas, what is that thing you got there?" Alt Luigi asked, noticing a giant ring-like device in his possession.

"Oh that? That is our science project. A portal to take us to another world" Lucas replied, which got the heroes intrigued.

"Yo, Yo, Yoshi, Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Well it would be required if you want to get back home." Ness told him, as if he understood what he said.

"Hold on." Cloud spoke up as he walked over to it and then asked. "With this, we can get back home?"

"That's right but it would require your DNA and it does not need the items that the villains were after." Ness told him in reply.

"Before you do that..." Ryu interrupted, noticing the sky turning red. "How about you open it and bring our warriors here? We might need them."

"It might lead to confusion but we'll do it." Ness said in reply as he began typing on the keyboard.

But then, Ness stopped and told his allies. "However, it would charge up to two hours. You'll have to buy me some time."

"I think we have to. They're here." Alt Falco said, as they all noticed the sky.

"The final battle came sooner than we thought. Get ready." Alt Mario told everyone, making the heroes and Alt heroes nod before everyone got ready to fight..

"Then let's-a go!" Both Mario and Alt Link said in determined tones, as they led their team outside.

After a brave strut, they arrived in the city of Onett and saw Bowserdorf, Ganon, Alt Mewtwo, Alt Wolf, Shulk, who had taken his place back inside his Mechon suit, Alt Olimar, Alt Dog Hunt Dog, Alt Wario, Alt Waluigi, Alt Ghirahim, Alt Pit, Hades, Rufus, Alt Akuma and Alt Sephiroth, all of whom were looking down on them as a dark wind blew across the area.

"Talk about an arrival." Alt Sonic said as he, Alt Pac Man and Alt Megaman looked up.

'So this is Bowserdorf?' Link thought as he saw Bowserdorf, who was cackling upon seeing Alt Mario, before he spoke.

"Greetings heroes. Glad that you were able to join us." He told them, mocking his enemies and those that dared stop his evil.

"Get ready, Link, cause I will crush you this time!" Ganon roared.

"Not in a million years!" Alt Link shouted in reply, making Alt Zelda stand beside Alt Link and say. "And I won't get kidnapped this time!"

"Pikachu, just accept my rule, my dear and then we can talk it over." Alt Mewtwo offered.

"No way! I won't allow you to rule all over us!" Alt Pikachu snarled, charging electricity through his hands as he prepared to fight.

"Ah... You must be the heroes from the other world?" Bowserdorf asked when he noticed Mario, Link, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, Cloud and Ryu.

"We heard so much about you." He then said.

"And this time you won't survive, boy!" Came a dark voice from behind them, before Ganondorf walked up beside Bowserdorf, letting out a dark laugh of evil.

"Ganondorf! So you were here!" Link snarled as he grasped the hilt of his Master Sword.

"And this time you won't escape." Mewtwo said as he walked beside Alt Mewtwo, before he glared down at Pikachu, who let out a growl, while his cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"Mewtwo from that other world? Don't tell me Ganondorf brought you here?" Alt Charizard gasped, as he could sense there was more evil in the new Mewtwo compared to the one he and Pikachu had faced in the past.

"He's not the only one." Akuma said as he appeared in front of his Alt self, while Ryu saw him and grasped his fist upon seeing Bison appear alongside Rufus. "Bison... Akuma..."

"Mario, this time I won't let you beat me again. I will win this game!" Bowser snarled as he appeared alongside Ganon.

'Bowser! So he's here too?' Mario asked himself mentally, while glaring at his nemesis.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he appeared alongside Alt Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud just said in reply as he reached for his Buster Sword, ready to clash blades and take on both Sephiroth.

Then Wario, Waluigi, King Dedede, Meta Ridley, Mumkhar, the Koopalings and Wolf appeared alongside Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily and Spooky.

"What? Eggman is alive!?" Alt Sonic gasped when he saw Eggman.

"That's right, you blue runt." Eggman replied, before commenting. "And since there are two of you, it will be twice as enjoyable when I destroy you."

"Dr. Spooky?" Alt Pac Man questioned Spooky, while Megaman then saw Dr. Wily and got out, confused. "Ghost King Wily?"

"Dr. Wily if you please." Dr. Wily said as he then summoned his giant robot, before he commented. "And Pac Man is my enemy in this world? Interesting."

"It matters not who the enemy is. They shall all fall before us!" Spooky stated.

"So you succeeded in your portal technology?" Alt Bayonetta asked as she grabbed her gun.

"Yes, and now my warriors are all here." Ganondorf replied, smirking arrogantly at her and the other heroes.

And while Wolf too glared at the enemies of evil, he then saw the naked Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy and Peppy and laughed. "Hahaha. What happened to your clothes, Star Fox? Lost them in space?"

"You may laugh but we are more comfortable like this." Alt Fox said in reply, before he withdrew his blaster.

"Now you finally laugh?" Alt Shulk sighed in frustration.

"Pay attention, Alt Monado Boy." Mumkhar interrupted, raising Metal Face's blood stained claws. "We still have a job to do."

"Enough of this. This time we defeat you all once and for all!" Alt Pit declared to Alt Ike, Light Pit and Alt Palutena, making Alt Ike say as he and Light Pit withdrew their weapons. "We'll see about that!"

"Just remember, two hours, that's all the time we need to buy for Ness and Lucas." Alt Zelda whispered to the others, making them nod in reply.

"Destroy them all!" Ganondorf and Bowserdorf ordered.

Then all of the other villains leapt down from the building, while the heroes leapt up, ready to clash against them.

Link and Alt Mario drew their swords leapt to where Ganondorf and Bowserdorf were, causing Bowserdorf to say as he withdrew his sword. "This time I will take your Star of Power!"

"Come and take it then!" Alt Mario snarled.

"Boy, you always interfered with my plans countless times. This time I am going to end your existance for good!" Ganondorf cackled as he drew out his sage sword and summoned the power of his Triforce, making Link say in a serious tone. "Ganondorf, I won't let you get away with this!"

With blades drawn, both the heroes and the evil kings charged at each other, ready for what could be their final battle.

Down below, everyone was in combat.

Ganon and Bowser charged at Alt Toon Link and Alt Rosalina who leapt out of the way as Alt Zelda and Alt Midna threw some mushrooms at them, which they just brushed aside, only for Alt Link and Mario to appear and punch the dark duo in their faces.

Alt Ike and Light Pit locked swords with Alt Pit.

"Go back to Ness and Lucas, we got this. Quick!" Alt Ike called out, continuing to hold his own against Alt Pit, making Alt Palutena nod in reply and disappear.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Hades yelled, planning to go after her, but was stopped by Captain Falcon, who Falcon Punched him with its usual devastating amount of force.

Alt Marth, Alt Roy, Alt Lucina and Alt Corrin dodged attacks from both Metal Faces, before trying to go on the offensive and attacked their swords, but due to the combination of Mechon armour, Alt Roy's lack of weight and Alt Marth's fatness, they were having trouble keeping up.

And their troubles increased when Bison and Rufus both used their Psycho Crushers on them, knocking them back.

Alt Peach and Alt Daisy moved away from Alt Wario's tornado move, while Alt Luigi used a bomb and threw it at Alt Waluigi, who just brushed it aside with his sword.

Meanwhile both Mewtwos flew in the air and used their Shadow Balls at the Pokemon, causing Alt Lucario and Alt Charizard to use their Fire Blast and Aura Sphere in a combination attack, blasting the Shadow Balls and canceling them out, allowing both Yoshis to jump up, with both Pikachus on their backs, before Alt Pikachu punched Alt Mewtwo in the face, making Pikachu mimic his Alt counterpart and pummel his Mewtwo, causing a powerful shockwave.

Olimar fired his shotgun and fired at Alt Meta Knight and King Kirby who dodged the shots, before Alt Meta Knight then charged at him with his sword while King Kirby dodged Alt Dog Hunt Dog's bite.

And with Kirby, he was nearby, locking hammers with King Dedede.

"I am sorry Kirby, but I have to do as what Ganondorf desires." King Dedede said sadly, making Kirby nodded as he understood, but had to fight back.

Wolf fired his blaster at the naked Star Fox team, causing Slippy and Peppy to hide and take cover, while Alt Krystal fired a fireball from her staff and Alt Fox and Falco fired their blasters at their rival, which Wolf managed to dodge.

With Alt Wolf, he was about to use his blaster to strike Alt Fox from behind, only to be found out by Alt Greninja, who used his water shuriken at him.

Both Eggman and Wily piloted their machines and fired their missiles at Alt Sonic and Alt Pac Man who dodged each one with ease, before Alt Pac Man charged up his blaster and fired, knocking Wily back, while Sonic threw a punch at Eggman who dodged it.

Spooky, using his scepter and its powerful magic, then sent a storm of meteors at Alt Megaman who dodged the attack before he threw a pixelated apple at him, which hit Spooky, but it seemed he didn't get affected too badly by the attack.

"I never thought we'd face Ridley again." Mr. Aran said as he and his wife faced off against Meta Ridley, while Alt Samus and Alt Bayonetta just watched.

Meta Ridley saw Alt Samus, letting out an aggressive roar and was about to charge at her when Mrs. Aran fired a shot from her blaster, striking Meta Ridley in the side of his face, causing him to turn.

"Don't even think about killing our baby!" Mrs. Aran said, causing Meta Ridley to roar at her as he prepared to fight, hoping to gain their Varia Suits in the process, or crush them trying.

Ryu, Alt Cloud, Akuma and Alt Sephiroth both fired their Hadokens and Gohadokens at each other, cancelling the other attacks out, before Alt Sephiroth reappeared to do a Focus Punch, causing Alt Cloud to do the same, in which Akuma appeared from the smoke with his version of Tatsumaki Zankukyaku while Ryu used his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and continued to fight.

Cloud and Alt Ryu ran up on the buildings with Sephiroth and Alt Akuma running besides them, clashing their swords as they ran up the building. Alt Akuma then leaps back and used his blade beam in which Alt Ryu responded back with his own while Sephiroth and Cloud leap building from building clashing their swords over and over again.

On the roof, Bowserdorf and Alt Mario clashed swords back and forth before Alt Mario grabbed his Gale Boomerang and threw it, causing Bowserdorf to just brush it away and charge again, trying to slash him, which Alt Mario blocked with his shield.

Link and Ganondorf locked blades and held on with their strength, before Link then pushed Ganondorf back and readied his bow and arrow and fired, in which Ganondorf blocked it out with his Warlock Punch before the Sage Sword met the Master Sword again.

It was an large scale battle. But the heroes knew that without more allies, they would soon tire out and they would be at the mercy at Ganondorf and his legion of evil.

But as the heroes and villains continued, Alt Palutena returned to Alt Ness and Alt Lucas to find the portal was open, making Alt Lucas say. "It's ready. I hope they see it."

-Back in the Original World-

As the others waited to try to get the old portal working, they suddenly saw another portal appear before them, making Sonic question in a confused tone. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know but if our friends are there then we have to check." Samus replied as she entered the portal, followed by Donkey Kong, who pounded on his chest and hollered in agreement, before the others followed them.

-Back in Alt Onett labs-

The original heroes emerged from the portal to see Alt Palutena, Alt Ness and Alt Lucas waiting for them.

"Two Lady Palutenas?" Pit gasped as he and Palutena looked shocked, before Dark Pit asked. "What is going on here?"

"A good version of Pit and Light Pit's dark." Alt Palutena said as she looked surprised at the difference between her versions of the two Pits and the new ones who appeared and then she saw Palutena.

"Nice to meet you, other me." She said.

"Likewise." Palutena replied as she remained calm.

"Hey, is this me and Ness?" Lucas asked upon seeing the teenaged Alt Lucas.

"I think so, but we look older." Ness replied as he saw his Alt teenager self.

"Long story short, you guys are in a different world." Alt Ness told them. "Listen, your Mario, Link, Cloud, Ryu, Pikachu, Kirby and Yoshi are here but they are battling Ganondorf and the other villains as we speak."

"They're here?" Zelda, Peach, Chun Li and Tifa asked in relief.

'Then we came to the right place.' Lucario thought, as she let out a relieved sigh too.

However, knowing Mario and the others were in the alternate world, Luigi asked in worry. "So Bowser and the others are here too?"

"Yes, battling alongside our villains. We need your help." Lady Palutena replied.

"No problem. Just leave it to us." Shulk said as he took out his Monado, causing it to spark with energy as he prepared to fight.

"Link was right. There is a good Shulk, one who isn't a Mechon using villain." Alt Lucas said, confusing Shulk on what he meant.

But before he could ask, Marth spoke up, holding up his sword proudly.

"Then let's go to battle everyone. Our friends need us." Marth said.

The final battle had arrived at last.

A/N: There are 2 more chapters left so stay tuned.


	13. The Final Battle

A/N: At last we reached the final battle. I could of added more in it so please bare with me.

Chapter 13: The Battle Finale

-Meanwhile, back at the battleground-

The heroes were still battling the villains, and despite their numbers, it was not going so well.

Mario and Alt Link dodged a fireball from Bowser and Ganon, but then they saw Alt Zelda collapsed to her knees, exhausted, while Alt Toon Link was with Alt Midna, both trying to help Alt Tetra up, but were too exhausted.

Alt Donkey Kong and Alt Diddy Kong rushed to their aid, but Ganon and Bowser had enough and each unleashed a huge fireball aimed for Alt Zelda, making Alt Link call out in concern. "No, Zelda"

Suddenly a Luma appeared before Alt Peach, which was using a home run bat and knocked both of the attacks away, surprising Alt Midna.

"I didn't ask them to do that." She admitted.

"No, but I did." A female replied.

Mario recognised the voice and saw the Luma returned to Rosalina, who hugged it, smiled at Mario and said. "Mario, thank goodness you're alright."

"Rosalina!" Mario called out, while Alt Rosalina saw her and was shocked.

"Mario, we came as soon as we could!" Peach called out as she, Luigi, Daisy, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong appeared by his side.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as he saw them.

"Luigi! Peach! Donkey Kong! Diddy Kong!" Mario smiled. "I am so glad you all came!"

"There's two of us?" Alt Luigi asked in surprise.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong saw their counterparts and both of them looked confused as they looked at each other and then back.

"I never expected to see Impa in my place." Daisy commented as she looked at Alt Impa.

Shocked to see more heroes, Bower demanded. "How'd you all get here?"

"Bowser... we will never let you conquer this world." Peach said as she ran over to Alt Zelda and helped her up.

"I never thought you would take my place." She said,before asking. "Are you alright, Zelda?"

"I am fine." Alt Zelda replied, grateful for the assistance, but was still surprised to see a different Peach in her dress.

After helping Alt Zelda, Peach looked around and saw her counterpart fighting Waluigi, who saw her and looked shocked.

"Leave all questions until the battle is over." Mario told Alt Link and the others, who nodded in reply and then resumed fighting.

Alt Marth, Alt Roy and Alt Lucina fell to the amazing power of the two Metal Faces, who prepared to finish them off with their cannons.

"Back Slash!"

Suddenly Mumkhar's Metal Face was slashed from behind, making him groan from the strike, before he turned to see Shulk.

"Monado Boy!" He snarled, causing Alt Shulk to open up from his compartment again as he saw his counterpart. "What? Another me? How is this possible?"

"Whoa. Now I see what that other Lucas meant." Shulk said, but then he glared and said. "You become a Mechon and teamed up with the side of evil?"

"I don't know how you got here but this is perfect. I can prove that I am superior, by crushing you and the Monado!" Alt Shulk snarled.

"Not likely! Unlike you, my world actually achieved peace with the Mechon and Machina. So compared to me, who kept my humanity, you're nothing!" Shulk said as he prepared his Monado.

"Very well, Monado Boy. We shall both crush you!" Mumkhar stated as he and Alt Shulk reactivated their Metal Face Mechons.

Alt Lucina was confused by two Shulks, but her confusion grew as Robin, Lucina and Corrin helped her up, while Alt Corrin joined her.

"Two mes? And two Corrins? And dad? You're here?" Alt Lucina asked.

"I am not your father, Lucina. This Lucina is a daughter to the still alive Chrom and we're here to help you" Robin told her in reply.

"And you shouldn't fight when you're pregnant. Leave the fighting to us now." Lucina told her in a serious tone, concerned for her and her child.

"So you're a dragon version of me?" Alt Corrin asked as he looked at Corrin, in which he replied. "Yes, but we have a battle to do, so."

"Right!" Alt Corrin said, ready to continue fighting.

Meanwhile, both Bison and Rufus were now standing over the weakened Alt Marth and Alt Roy.

"Pathetic humans. Prepare to die!" Bison said as he and Rufus powered up, but then they were forced to stop when they were ambushed from behind, knocking them down and turn to see the original Marth and Roy behind them.

"I don't think so." Roy said, before he then saw the Alt Roy.

"Sheesh. No need to be a rib cage. You need something to eat to keep fighting." He told Alt Roy.

"When this is over, I better ask the Wii Fit Trainer to keep you in shape." Marth said as he saw his fat counterpart, before he turned to Bison and told him. "You're fighting us now!"

Unaware to King Kirby, who was still fighting with Alt Dog Hunt Dog, Dedede appeared on a different roof with a bazooka.

"This time I'll blow you into one thousand pieces, King Kirby!" He snarled.

However, Dedede was attacked from behind by the original Meta Knight who used his cape to turn his vision to dark before slashing him to the ground, where he crashed and fell before King Dedede and Kirby.

"How did he break out?" Alt Meta Knight asked as Meta Knight appeared before him, making him ask. "And two mes?"

"I am from the other you from Kirby's world." Meta Knight said, as Kirby cheered upon seeing him. "Kirby, good to see you're ok. And King Dedede, you don't have to do this."

"I wish I didn't." He replied, holding out his hammer and remaining in a fighting stance.

Alt Dog got up and was ready to strike the distracted Kirby from behind before the original Duck Hunt Dog, Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B appeared and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey, where did you...?" Alt Olimar questioned, before he was ganged up by even stronger Pikmin lead by Captain Olimar himself as they pinned him down.

"You are going to jail for harming Pikmin, my friend. Unlike you, I see Pikmins as my friends and allies, not a murderous sport." Olimar said as he looked down at his evil self, watching as his Pikmin continued to hold him down, while using their tiny hands and apparatus sprouting from their heads to slap him.

Around the same time, Meta Ridey used his Kinetic Breath attack to unleash a red plasma beam from his mouth, which knocked Alt Bayonetta, Mr. and Mrs. Aran to the ground.

Alt Samus wanted to help them, causing her to rush in front of her parents, right in Meta Ridley's way.

Seeing the three in his path, Meta Ridley prepared to kill the three of them, but stopped when he noticed a shine in the corner of his vision, making him leap back, avoiding a powered up blast attack.

When Mrs and Mr Aran, Alt Samus and Alt Bayonetta looked up, they saw Bayonetta and Samus standing before them.

Turning to check those she saved were alright, Samus saw her mother and father and was stunned, causing her to remove her helmet and say. "Wait... in this world... my parents are alive...?"

"And in your world you're a Bounty Hunter too?" Alt Samus, who was just as shocked to see her counterpart asked, while Mr. and Mrs. Aran took off their helmets, showing their shocked faces.

"Erm, Samus, dear. Before we get to our family reunion, we have business to take care of." Bayonetta told Samus, who nodded in reply, put her helmet back on and turned to face Meta Ridley again.

Meta Ridley, upon seeing another Aran join the fight, roared out again, before he charged at her with his claws out, ready to tear her to shreds, only for Samus to hold out her canon and say in a determined tone as it charged up. "I am not going to let you ruin the lives of Samus' family as well!"

Both Wolfs were still in a gun fire with Alt Fox, Alt Falco and Alt Krystal, but then the original Fox, Falco, Krystal, Peppy and Slippy landed in front of the Alt selves, causing the fight to stop.

However, the original Star Fox did not see their nude counterparts.

"Star Fox!? So you did come after all!" Wolf snarled.

"Yeah and you're not getting away this time, Wolf!" Fox said back.

"Wait... are you guys suppose to be us?" Alt Fox then asked.

As Fox turned to reply, he was extremely shocked as he saw his naked counterpart, as were Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Krystal, who too were tuned to see their Alt selves as well.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Fox yelled out.

"Argh. I can't even look at myself." Falco said as he tried to look away.

"I know I was wearing a bra and loincloth on Sauria but this is too much." Krystal commented as she blushed at seeing her naked counterpart.

Alt Krystal looked at her body and asked Alt Fox. "What's wrong with our bodies?"

ALT Fox just shrugged.

"Erm, save all shock until after the battle." Peppy then told Fox, who nodded and agreed.

Back, with the Pokemon, Pikachu was still fighting a fierce battle with Mewtwo as they exchanged each blow in a tail-like sword fight, while Alt Mewtwo pinned Alt Pikachu to the wall and had Alt Lucario, Alt Charizard, Alt Jigglypuff and Alt Greninja on their knees with his psychic powers.

"Now, show me respect and I will let you live." Alt Mewtwo said.

"Not on your life..." Alt Pikachu groaned, causing Alt Mewtwo to frown and hold out his left arm, ready to crush them under their own weight.

But then a fire blast hit Alt Mewtwo, causing him to scream out from the pain, before he was thrown back, releasing his hold on the others.

Pikachu and Mewtwo turned to see Lucario, Charizard, Jigglypuff and Greninja had appeared.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Lucario called out in concern.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, relieved to see his friends.

"So you all made it as well. No matter. This is the perfect chance to get rid of you all once and for all!" Mewtwo snarled.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff snarled as she meant 'We'll see about that!'.

"Another version of us?" Asked Alt Charizard, surprised, while Alt Lucario felt more respect than confusion and said to her counterpart. "Thank you. You saved us."

"Save your thanks until we have won the battle. Pikachu, we're here to help." Lucario told him, in which Pikachu nodded and turned to face Mewtwo again, ready to resume his Battle.

Alt Ike and Light Pit were struggling to keep up with Alt Pit's moves, before Hades then knocked Alt Falcon down.

"I have enough of this!" Hades stated in tone full of anger and annoyance as he brought his hand to end the three heroes when...

"Falcon Punch!" The original Captain Falcon yelled as he appeared and punched Hades so hard that Hades falls down to the ground once again.

Alt Falcon was surprised to see the original appear as both Ness and Lucas appeared by his side.

"I see you succeeded." Alt Falcon commented, making Ness nod and reply. "Yes and now we'll fight too."

Ness and Lucas then leapt into the air both used PK Flash and PK Freeze to cause some serious damage to Hades.

Just as Alt Pit readied his darkness bow to finish off Alt Ike and Light Pit, he then saw some shadows above him and look in horror as Ike, Pit and Dark Pit leapt at him and all tried to slash him, but the dark angel moved away.

Alt Pit then glared at Pit as Ike and Dark Pit went to help with their counterparts.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked as he helped Palutena's commander up.

"Yes. I am so glad you came." Alt Ike said in reply.

"So you're based on me, but in the darkness?" Light Pit asked as he looked at Dark Pit.

"I cannot believe that you are me." Dark Pit said in anger, as Palutena and her counterpart appeared.

"You're me when I am Palutena's servant? You fool! I am more powerful since I aligned with Lord Hades!" Alt Pit stated, before he locked blades with Pit.

"You're wrong! Power isn't everything! And how dare you betray Lady Palutena!" Pit snarled as he kicked him away, making Alt Ike and Ike join him. "And you're not going to get away with this!"

Alt Sonic, Alt Megaman and Alt Pac Man leapt back from Eggman, Wily and Spooky's attacks and glared at them.

"This is stupid! We've never beat them like this!" Alt Megaman said as Spooky cackled wickedly.

"That's right. This will be your end!" Spooky stated.

"Oh there will be an end… for you." A voice from behind Spooky called, in which he turned to see the original Pac Man, who then used the Golden Fruit to become Gold Pac-Man.

"Pac Man!" Spooky said, glaring at his enemy. "You won't defeat me this time!"

"Yo yo, Baldy McNosehair! Miss me?" Another familiar voice asked mockingly, causing both Eggman and Wily to turn and see who it was until they were stepped on the heads by the original Sonic and Megaman, who then leap off and landed beside their counterparts.

"What? Sonic!?"

"Megaman!"

"Two of us?" Asked Alt Pac Man, as Gold Pac Man joined them.

"Heh, never thought you'd come to our aid, thanks." Alt Sonic grinned, making Sonic smirk, before he got serious and used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic.

"Come on. We got a battle to finish" Super Sonic said.

Wario, Waluigi and their counterparts were suddenly faced off against Snake and Alt Snake.

"So you're working for CIA?" Alt Snake asked Snake, who smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll show you how I fight." Snake then said as he took out his missile launcher.

"Shun-Goku-Satsu!" Alt Sephiroth and Akuma called as they used their ultimate attacks on Ryu and Alt Cloud, who knocked some serious damage on them as they fall to their knees, but Alt Tifa rushed to Alt Cloud's aid.

"This is getting pointless. If you don't give in to the Satsu No Hado, then die!" Akuma told Ryu as he and Alt Sephiroth were about to finish them when...

"Shoryuken!"

"Kikoken!"

Ken and Chun Li appeared to save Ryu, which forced Akuma and Alt Sephiroth to block their attacks as they stood before Ryu and Alt Cloud.

"Ken! Chun Li!" Ryu said, surprised to see them.

"Hey buddy. Sorry we're a bit late" Ken smirked.

"We're here to help you. Are you alright?" Chun Li asked, making them nod in reply.

"Then let's fight him together" Chun Li told them.

Ryu smiled as he and Alt Cloud stood back up again.

"Nice for you to do so." Alt Cloud said.

"Indeed. The answer lies in the heart of battle. Let's do this." Ryu said as he prepared to fight Akuma again.

Cloud and Alt Ryu were knocked to the ground with both Sephiroth's and Alt Akuma's swords in their stomachs as Sephiroth and Akuma flew down to them,

"Tell us what you cherish most. Give us the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth said.

As Cloud snarled at this, he felt his energy returning to him, as it someone had used Cure on him, making him turn to see Tifa holding a healing materia.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked as he pulled the sword out of him and threw it back to Sephiroth who grabbed it.

"Cloud, I am here to help. We got here, just in time" Tifa said, as Alt Chun Li looked at her in surprise.

"Good. Then we are not alone." Alt Ryu commented, before he took out Alt Akuma's blade from his body and rose alongside his allies.

"We pity you two. You don't understand at all." He said.

"There's nothing that we don't cherish!" Cloud added, as they were ready to put an end to their fight and their evil right then and now.

Bowserdorf and Ganondorf saw the others appearing one by one, and were getting frustrated at this.

Link and Alt Mario snarled at their enemies, but then they saw Zelda, Toon Link, Alt Peach and Alt Luigi appear behind them using Farore's Wind.

"Zelda! Toon Link!" Link called out, relieved to see his princess and Hero of Winds.

"Link, you alright! Thank goodness." Zelda said, relieved to see the Hero of Hyrule was still fighting.

"Other world Ness and Lucas told us everything. We're here to help stop Ganondorf's menace!" Toon Link called out, causing Link to smile, before he then turned his attention back to Ganondorf.

"And we're here to help as well." Alt Luigi said to Alt Mario, who nodded.

"Dosen't matter the outcome. All Triforce parts are here. This is perfect. I can eliminate you all and take the Triforce!" Ganondorf announced.

"No! This is the end of your evil ambitions!" Link yelled back as he charged at Ganondorf once again.

This time the tables were turned.

Thanks to Lucina's Crutical Hit and Robin's Pair up, along with Corrin's Torrential Roar, the two Metal Faces were struck back with pain before they saw Shulk behind them with his Ultimate Chain Attack, in which he called upon Dunban and the Heropon, Riki, to assist him in striking down and defeating both Metal Faces.

And while he regretted his actions, Dunban used his blade and stabbed through Mumkhar's chest, killing his friend once again.

However, Alt Shulk, not wanting to suffer a defeat of humiliation, used what power his Mechon had, in which the right arm rose up and then shot down upon itself, impaling the Mechon and himself. Shulk just looked down on him, saddened his Alt self had gone down such a dark path.

"Why is Hom Hom Shulk sad?" Riki spoke as he and Dunban approached him.

"I'm sad for him." Shulk replied, looking at the remains of Alt Shulk's Metal Face. "He was full of nothing but hate and rage. And in the end, he chose to die with that then give up."

"I understand. Battle can be tough." Dunban said, placing his hand on Shulk's shoulder to comfort him.

"But maybe if bad Hom Hom grew up with friends like friend Dunban and friend Riki, he would have changed?" Riki thought aloud, making Shulk just nod in reply.

"Maybe. It just makes me glad to have you guys, Fiora, Melia, Reyn and Sharla in my life." Shulk replied, making Dunban nod, while Riki, danced a little, continuing to gaze upon Alt Shulk's Metal Face.

Dedede was beaten by King Kirby's Ultra Sword as he was slashed away, while King Dedede was defeated by Kirby's cooking pot.

Due to the combined powers of Ness, Lucas and the two Falcons, even the great Hades was no match when Palutena used her Black Hole Laser and both Ness and Lucas used their PK Starstorms.

Alt Pit was defeated with both Ike's Great Aether attacks, Dark Pit's Dark Staff and Pit's Three Sacred Treasures.

As Snake launched Wario, Waluigi and their Alt selves back, Diddy and Alt DK used their rocket launchers and shot peanut shots at them, making them crash to where Alt Diddy and Donkey Kong were standing, in which they both used Konga Beat attack, making a perfect duet to defeat the four troublemakers.

Bison and Rufus were having a hard time with the original Marth and Roy's attacks, before Marth and Roy used their Critical Hits to finish them off, making Roy say proudly. "No Psycho Drive is gonna beat us."

Meta Ridley roared with rage and charged at his enemies, only for Bayonetta to used her Infernal Climax to summon Gomorrah, which bit into Meta Ridley's chest, causing the Space Pirate Commander to roar in pain, before Samus took the chance to finish her arch enemy off, in which she leapt up onto his head, shoved her super charged cannon down his throat and fired, reducing Meta Ridley to oblivion with her Zero Laser.

Olimar and the others already had Alt Olimar and Alt Duck Hunt Dog beaten.

Bowser Jr, Alt Ghirahim and the Koopalings could not escape as Luigi and Alt Toon Link used their Poltergust 5000, trapping them inside their vacuums and then send them crashing to the ground.

Gold Pac Man and Alt Megaman both used their Super Pac Man/Megaman ability and began to chase Spooky, who tried to escape, but due to Gold Pac Man's speed, they caught up and chomped on him, turning him into a pair of eyes.

Megaman and Alt Pac Man then trapped Dr. Wily in a vortex, in which Megaman's other incarnations, X, Volnutt, Exe and Star Force, along with four other different Pac Mans fired their blasters at the doctor, using their Mega/Pac Legends.

Alt Sonic used his speed to create a small tornado to send Eggman flying and allowing Super Sonic to destroy his robot in the centre, defeating Eggman, who cursed Sonic's name and swore revenge the next time they would meet as he flew off into the distance.

Alt Wolf couldn't keep up as Falco and Alt Falco used their speed to run around him, making him dizzy before being slammed front and back by Alt Fox and Alt Krystal's bottoms, causing him great pain as it hurt his spine. Wolf glared at his counterpart's defeat but then saw Fox summon his Landmaster and fired a shot on him, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out.

Alt Mewtwo struggled to keep up with his enemies, but with Greninja aiding the other Pokemon anthros, he sent him flying from a plank and used his Secret Ninja Attack on him in front of a moon before slamming him to where Anthro Pikachu was and used his Volt Tackle Fist, slamming a huge punch in his stomach.

Mewtwo, annoyed and thinking Alt Mewtwo was weak, turned his attention back to his own Battle as he held off against Mega Charizard's Fire Blast and Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere, trying to stop their attack with his psychic power.

However, Pikachu came up from behind with his Volt Tackle charged up to the maximum and slammed Mewtwo, causing Mewtwo to get hit by all three attacks before he fell to the ground, beaten.

Ryu and Alt Cloud dodged each one of Akuma and Alt Sephiroth's fireballs before they came upon them as Ken and Chun Li also lended a hand by kicking them from behind, allowing them to reach them before Ryu and Alt Cloud slammed a punch to their stomach and then their chins and yelled. "Shin Shoryuken!"

Their uppercuts ended their battle as Akuma and Alt Sephiroth collapsed to the ground and were defeated as well.

Tifa and Alt Chun Li charged at Sephiroth and Alt Akuma with their Final Heaven moves, but the two leapt out of the way, only for them to get caught in Cloud's and Alt Ryu's Omnislash, slashing them repeatedly, before their final strikes sent them crashing to the ground.

Bowser and Ganon couldn't believe how it was all happening.

It was all happening so fast that they couldn't keep up.

"No! We won't allow this to happen again!" Ganon snarled.

"We will not accept defeat by these weaklings!" Bowser stated.

"Oh yeah! Eeeya!" Mario and Alt Link called out as they used their Mario/Link Finale fireballs attacks on either side, causing them to hit Bowser and Ganon in a powerful blast of flames, which defeated them.

Back on the roof, Toon Link and Alt Luigi rushed to slash them with their swords, but Ganondorf and Bowserdorf leapt away, only for them to be struck by Alt Peach and Zelda's Light Arrows.

"Grr... Not again! This cannot be happening!" Bowserdorf yelled.

But before he could say another word, both him and Ganondorf were caught in Link's and Alt Mario's Triforce/Star Slash.

And with one final slash, Alt Mario stabbed through the chest of Bowserdorf, killing him while Link slashed Ganondorf off the building, making him crash below.

Link and his friends followed him down to see Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo and the rest of the original Nintendo villains slowly rise, angered.

"Give it up, Ganondorf. It's over!" Link told his arch enemy of time and eternity.

"It is for today. I admit that plan didn't go as well, but there's always next time." Ganondorf laughed, before he then turned to Bowser, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Sephiroth, Wily, Eggman, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings.

"We're leaving. Grab Wolf and anyone else out cold and get Mumkhar so we can bring Metal Face back. Forget our counterparts. They've done their duty." He ordered as Ganondorf then opened a portal back to his own world.

"This isn't the end, Link. We will meet again and next time, I promise you won't see the light of day again!" He then laughed evilly as they entered the portal and retreated as it closed after them.

Link snarled upon seeing Ganondorf and the others had escaped, before Alt Ryu spoke up.

"You guys have a long battle ahead of you" He said to Cloud.

"Yes, but we will never let them win. One way or another, we will stop any plan they come up with" Cloud replied.

"And we will never give up, you can bet on that." Mario added, making his fellow heroes nod and smile.

They looked at the defeated Alt villains.

The battle had ended, for now.

A/N: Now we are nearing the ending.


	14. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Farewells

Alt Ness and Alt Lucas opened the portal back to the original world as the original heroes prepared to make their way back home.

"Ok, the portal is open and ready to send you back to your world. But it was interesting to see our counterparts for the time being." Alt Lucas said as he looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, I hope you get more stronger and do whatever you can to protect your friends." He told him, making Lucas smile and say in reply. "Thank you other me. I will do my best."

"Kid, I may not have powers like you do, but I know you'll put them to good use" Alt Ness said to Ness, in which Ness smiled and said. "No problem. And I hope we meet again."

"It's strange to see me with Corrin but I hope you both raise your child together." Lucina said to her alt self as she and alt Corrin smiled, while Robin and Corrin nodded.

Marth watched the Wii Fit Trainer and her alt self force Alt Marth in deep exercise as he was seen running on a treadmill, making Marth say. "Trust me, you need it my friend."

"Just keep eating and you be back on fighting feet in no time." Roy smiled as his alt self, who was stuffing his face with meat, fish, pasta, bread and all.

Olimar and Falcon said farewell to both Alt Falcon and the Pikmins.

"It's nice to know someone else who protect Pikmin as well as I do." Alt Falcon said to Olimar, making him say in reply. "Yes and I hope you keep protecting them."

"Well my dear, I must be going. I have angels to kill back at my world and if you ever need to talk to a lady, ask your mum." Bayonetta said to her alt self, before she then entered the portal, after Ness, Lucas, Marth, Wii Fit Trainer, Roy, Lucina, Corrin and Robin.

"Weird woman." Alt Bayonetta muttered under her breath.

"You do your best from now on." Alt Snake said, as he and Alt Megaman said to both Snake and Megaman.

"Will do." Megaman replied as he and Snake went in next.

"Hey, Sonic. If Eggman appears again, give him hell for me." Alt Sonic smirked as both Sally and Blaze hugged him again.

"Hehehe. No problem. Beating Eggman is my job." Sonic replied, before he dashed into the portal.

"And you do your best to protect your world too." Pac Man smiled as he waved farewell to his alt self and entered the portal.

Shulk stood by the portal, alongside Mr Game and Watch, R.O.B and Duck Hunt Dog and looked at them, in which they smiled back.

"No matter what happens. We'll make our world peaceful for our future as well." He said as they entered the portal.

"So what happens to your Pit now?" Palutena asked as she, Ike, Pit and Dark Pit spoke to Alt Palutena, Alt Ike and Light Pit.

"He will face trial for what he has done." Alt Palutena explained, before admitting. "I just hope the Gods are as merciful as I am."

"And if something like this ever happens again in the future, can we count on all of you again?" Light Pit then asked.

"Sure, me and Pittoo will be ready for anything!" Pit replied in a determined tone, making Dark Pit snap and yell. "Will you quit calling me that?"

"Ikey!" Alt Samus cheered as she hugged Alt Ike from behind, making him call out "Easy, Samus. Not so hard."

Samus walked up to Ike as she saw her parents smiling behind their alt Samus.

"She has it all. Her parents still alive and she is happy. What do I have?" Samus asked aloud.

"Well, Samus, actually if you had followed the same path as hers', you would become a city girl rather than the famous Bounty Hunter you are now. You prefer her live to yours'?" Ike asked, making Samus say. "Hmph. I rather die than become a city girl."

"Hahaha. Glad to hear it, Samus. I feel the same way." Ike laughed, which caused Samus to then chuckle and reply. "It's the first time we agree on something."

They both chuckled and entered the portal.

"King Kirby wants to thank you all for all your work. And do you think you can get your Dedede to come back to your side?" Alt Meta Knight asked his original self.

"We will. He's just misunderstood, but we convince him somehow." Meta Knight said in reply, while both Kirby and King Kirby did a little victory dance together.

"Well Peppy, I hope you and your team take care of Star Fox in this world." Peppy said to his alt self, who smiled and said. "Yes. You too my friend."

"What are you three doing now?" Falco asked, disturbed as the alt version of Fox, Krystal and Falco then showed them their naked butts.

"It's customary to pat our naked butts before parting my dear friends." Alt Fox said happily and then winked.

Fox and Krystal gave each other embarrassed looks before Fox said in reply. "Err… maybe some other time, see ya!"

With that, he grabbed Krystal's arm and ran, before they with Peppy, Slippy and Falco dashed into the portal.

No words needed to be said, or could be for the Kongs, as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong banged their chests, making their alternate selves did the same as a farewell celebration, while Yoshi hugged his Alt self as a farewell.

"You guys did good today." Alt Pikachu said as he and his girlfriend, making Lucario smile and hug Pikachu back before she said. "Promise us you keep the Pokemon world safe in your dimension as well."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied, smiling as he and the other Pokemon waved farewell to their Alt selves and enter the portal.

"So, glad you're back to normal now?" Alt Tetra asked as Alt Rosalina was back to herself again, with her red hair, beautiful face and almost revealing body exposed.

"I am now." Alt Rosalina replied, while her original counterpart smiled and said. "It's good you got your body back."

"So is this going to be goodbye forever?" Alt Toon Link asked, but Toon Link smiled and put his hand on his shoulder and said. "Not farewell. Next time we might meet again."

"He's right. We will meet again, I hope." Luigi said to his Alt self, while Alt Peach and Alt Zelda embraced their original counterparts farewell.

Alt Ryu and Alt Cloud stood by the window as Cloud and Ryu approached them.

"Tell me. Will you find the answer to your battles?" Alt Cloud asked Cloud, in which he replied. "I don't know. But one thing for sure, I will not be Sephiroth's puppet. As long as I breathe, I will find an answer of my own."

"That's right. You both will find your answer one day cause the answer lies…" Alt Cloud began, before Ryu finished, while he nodded in agreement "In the heart of battle."

Mario and Link approached to their Alt selves in a last conversation before they go.

"Tell me, our battle with Bowserdorf and Ganon will not be over, but what about your battle with Ganondorf and Bowser? They will return eventually." Alt Link said in a serious tone.

"We know but we shall not give up. No matter how many schemes Ganondorf plots, we will stop him no matter what. It is my fate as a hero" Link replied.

"As well as all of us." Alt Mario said and noddedm making Mario smile and agree in reply. "Yep, we all will be ready if something like this would've happen again. After-a all, we're-a Super Smash Bros!"

With one farewell, the heroes all returned to their respective world to live a long lasting peace that followed.

-In between worlds-

Something had gone wrong for the villains as Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Dedede, Eggman, Wily and the others were stuck in between the white space of dimensions.

"What time is it?" Dedede questioned.

"It's the exact same time when you asked earlier and it will be the same time when you asked later. There IS no time here!" Ganondorf snapped, before he yelled out. "How did we get trapped here? What happened to the portal?"

"Oh sorry. Dad here tried to stop the heroes coming over to his word so he used his fireball to destroy the portal" Bowser Jr said in shame.

"Well let me say that this is a _brilliant_ plan that **you** came up with!" Bowser snarled at Ganondorf, in which Mewtwo respond.

"Don't get too self-rightous! You would've done the same thing!" He told Bowser, who glared at the Psychic Pokemon.

"Well, we have to find a way out of here and fast. I don't want to be trapped here for the rest of my life!" Eggman said.

"Do we ever win?" Wolf asked.

"That depends on your definition of 'win'." Bowser replied.

"Killing Pikachu!" Mewtwo answered.

"Destroying Link and Mario!" Ganondorf added.

"Oh! Well then... no." Bowser said in defeat.

"That doesn't give us much hope." Sighed Ganondorf, before he then glared to the sky and stated. "I will be back, Link. You have not seen the last of Ganondorf, the King of Evil!"

The End?

Thanks for all reading. I like to thank LiquidPhazon for helping me edit this story. See ya.


End file.
